Look Who's Stalking 2     Fantasies Fulfilled
by Suzie74
Summary: The relationship between Draco, Harry and Severus is going well. One night Draco expresses an interest in fantasies.. will they indulge? WARNINGS - threesomes, group sex, slave, BDSM, Bestality, m/m/m slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter - I'm just playing with them!**

**This is a sequel to 'Look who's stalking'. It's not essential to have read the first one but I think you should... I would say that I wrote it!**

" YES, YES" Draco's screams reached an alarming pitch, echoing around the room.

"HARDER, HARDER….FUCK ME HARDER!" His voice strained, almost breaking with frustration.

Grunts and moans of satisfaction drifting across the bedchamber as the rhythmic creaking of the bed increased.

Draco's hand braced on the headboard of the bed, pushing back against the forceful thrusts that were pushing him forward. He reached down, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the fluid that had gathered around the tip, fluid that was there even with the leather cock ring strapped firmly around the base.

A strong hand connected with his right buttock, a loud smack resonating in the warm, candle lit room. Draco let out a breathy groan, his voice cracking with emotion. The warm sting, the slap had left, tingling and warming his skin.

Callused, rough hands gripped his hips to the point of bruising, a large cock slamming deep inside him, his muscles fluttering around it, the tight ring of his pucker, though stretched, a deep shade of pink from its present misuse, clamped tightly around the base of the thick shaft.

Deep moans sounding behind him, a smile spreading across his face, the moans increasing in volume as he clamped the muscle harder and pushed back.

"Fuck Draco, you feel so good!" a strained voice, high from lack of oxygen shouted out, the last word punctuated with a hard thrust, plunging deep, prostate battered by the head.

Draco screamed, his head spinning, vision blurred, heart pounding ready to explode.

SMACK The left arse cheek receiving the stinging blow this time, he tightened strongly, dragging another heartfelt moan from behind.

Another hand trailed lightly down his back, fingertips ghosting along his sweat drenched skin. The blunt nails scoring gently, but hard enough to leave faint red welts. Draco closed his eyes, the pleasure approaching overload. Between the cock pounding into him and the light, almost delicate touches caressing his skin, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

He had already been fucked twice earlier in the evening, both times a cock ring had been attached, not being allowed to come either times, his frustration was rapidly building. His balls tight, aching, tingly with the need to come.

Annoyed with himself for suggesting the ring again in the first place, he brutally shoved himself back, spasming on the cock when it slammed painfully into his prostate.

The soft, exploring hand paused for a second, fingers splayed across the back of his neck, as if sensing his frustration, they rubbed lightly, calming Draco instantly. He relaxed, muscles he hadn't even realized were tense loosening under the soothing strokes.

"shhh… do you want to come?" A silky voice enquired.

Draco frantically nodded his head, adding a breathy "Yes."

"You may earn the right" a soft stroke, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, goose pimples rising "You may earn the right, if you make us come."

Draco shivered, that smooth voice heading straight to his cock, hardening further, the cock inside responding too, thrusts faltered slightly before beginning a brutal pace. Draco barely being able to fill his lungs with oxygen, opened his mouth to gulp for air. The dark pink head of a cock, shoving against his lips, he opened his mouth wider to accommodate the thick shaft. His tongue lapping at the head, swirling around to taste as much of the bitter essence that was there, humming around it, as it slid deeper into his salivating mouth.

"Mmmmmm" He hummed, his tongue tracing the thick, throbbing vein underneath.

The grip on his hips became painful, the thrusts erratic and impossibly deep, the little nub of pleasure causing white spots to form behind his eyes.

He reached down, fisting his engorged cock, hand knocking against the ring on the down stroke, it hitting his heavy, hanging balls.

Suddenly the cock inside seemed to expand, hardened more he thought possible, a jerky thrust followed by another, then hotness spurting deep inside him.

Draco moaned, the cock in his mouth slipping into his throat, a grunt, then bitter salty come flooded his mouth. He swallowed convulsively, whimpering at the sensation of some it dripping down his chin and neck.

The pressure abruptly leaving the base of his cock, one stroke, his balls erupting over his hand and bed. The force of his orgasm nearly making him lose consciousness, black spots floating across his eyes.

He slumped forward, strong hands catching him, the shaft embedded in him, softening, slowly pulled out with a wet slick noise, hot fluid dripped down his thighs as he was lowered gently onto soft sheets.

The sound of air starved lungs filling echoed throughout the room, the warm solid weight of a body lying next to him, Draco turned cautiously, his body sore, aching in places he never knew existed.

He ran a hand down the sweaty chest beside him, tweaking a nipple, the body flinched.

"Oi that hurt." Harry panted, struggling to get his breath back.

Draco laughed, sighing happily when the warmth increased at his back, a warm solid chest pressed to his back, an arm draped over his hip, the ugly tattoo that they never discussed, appeared to glow in the candle light. The hand squeezed briefly, before reaching across to lightly caress Harry's hip.

Harry smiled, turning over, Draco wedged between, a tangle of arms and legs. Slow languid kisses and caresses shared amongst them, no one left out, everyone content.

Severus, the first to speak when they came up for air.

"So, you mentioned something about fantasies?" the question was directed to Draco, having brought up the topic earlier, pre shag-a-thon.

"Just wondering that was all," He could feel the heat rising in his face, over the past month they had done a lot together, yet he still felt embarrassed to discuss sex.

Harry looked at him, a knowing smile.

"I think that Draco is trying to say he has a fantasy that he wants to try, Draco?" Harry's voice was soft and intrigued.

Draco blushed a deeper shade of pink, nodded his head.

"I think I may have something in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**If bestiality is not your thing, you might want to skip this and the next chapter. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer = no werewolves were harmed during the writing of this chapter. Ha ha Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter - what a messed up book it would have been if i did!**

Draco complained as they walked towards the Whomping willow. Harry sighed yet again, having heard the various and they were various complaints. Where are we going? Why are we out here? Its too cold? I'm not shagging on the wet grass, remember last time and so forth.

Severus stalked, quietly behind them as if reluctant to follow.

Harry understood his apprehension, the last time they had been in this very place was during the time with Sirius, dementors and a wolfsbane free werewolf.

He shuddered, goose pimples rising on his skin, feeling cold even with his warm, woollen cloak. He turned his head, briefly flashing what he hoped to be a reassuring smile in his direction. A grumpy humph sound echoed behind him, he smiled.

The moon was full and heavy in the sky, no clouds, stars shining casting a shadowy glow across the branches of the now quiet tree.

Draco found himself staring up at the sky, the forest eerily silent, no sound except for his breath puffing out, creating mist, his heart began to beat faster. He unconsciously reached down to grab Harry's hand, realising what he had done, blushed furiously. Harry's fingers squeezed in response, he relaxed.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea?" wincing at the squeak his voice produced, Harry gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

"This was your idea, remember?" Harry whispered, an embarrassed look crossing his features when he realized that he too was nervous.

Draco knew that it had all been his idea, he knew that he couldn't back down now. He recalled their reaction when he had shared his fantasy.

**Flashback**

"NO! its out of the question, I refuse to participate in this atrocious idea!" Severus spitting the last word, vehemently, before getting out of his armchair, striding angrily across to the front of the fireplace.

Draco physically trying to disappear into the sofa, that he and Harry were currently sprawled on. A look of hurt marring his usual striking features, grey, blue eyes downcast, looking watery. His cock still hanging out of his trousers, limp and sated from the blowjob Harry had just given him .

Harry looked at Severus, angrily at first then a slow smile crept on to his face. Draco watched intrigued, having come to realize that having been involved with Severus longer than him, 6 months before he had become part of their relationship, Harry could read Severus' moods quite well.

Draco nuzzled into Harry's shoulder, flashing a look of hurt in the direction of the fireplace. Harry's arm automatically wrapping around him in a protective gesture.

"There, there Draco, don't let him upset you" He cooed, soft and in hushed tones, glaring in Severus' direction.

Draco burrowed deeper into his shoulder, hiding his face, feeling a smile threatening to emerge. Shoulders began to shake with ill contained mirth, Harry tightened his arms more.

"Look at what you've done!" Harry shouted out, the laugh stuck in his throat raising his voice higher. Severus flinched slightly, straightening his shoulders immediately to cover it.

Draco couldn't look, his eyes were tearing up, he wanted to laugh out loud at the look on Severus' face when he glanced up.

Severus looked horrified, he started to walk towards him, hands raised as if in surrender, obviously unsure of how to deal with a tearful Draco.

"Draco.." He paused, words stuck in his throat.

"You said that we would consider whatever he asked, no judgement, you promised?" Harry sitting up straighter on the sofa, as if preparing for an argument.

"I…I'm sorry, its just.." He stopped, choosing his words carefully, "the wolf?"

Draco faced flamed, mortified at how red he was becoming, if it had been possible to burst into flame from embarrassment, there would have been a pile of ash on the sofa. He nodded briskly, staring anywhere but at them.

"Fine by me," Harry said with a hint of excitement "Now how are we going to get Remus to agree?"

" Leave the wolf to me." Severus replied.

**End of flashback.**

Draco found himself standing at the base of the tree, looking at a hole in the ground, he turned to Harry.

"Entrance for the tunnel to the shrieking shack."

Draco shivered, having heard the rumours about it being haunted, Harry seeming to read his mind, softly laughed, quiet chuckles that still sounded so loud in the tranquil night.

"Dumbledore made up the rumour, to keep people away."

The tunnel was damp, dark and creepy, Draco quickly casting a spell, lighting the way, Severus walking cautiously, body tense.

"Make sure to keep your wands ready," his deep, baritone echoing in the tunnel. Draco's heart sped up, blood rushing through his veins, beginning to think that this may have been a mistake.

Harry looked at him, understanding and leaned over to brush his lips against his, a soft kiss meant to relax him.

Draco followed him with his lips as he pulled away, flicking his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry immediately opened his mouth, his own tongue coming out to meet his, lapping inside his mouth. Hands grasping his cloak, pulling him forward, slamming theirs chest together.

Low moans swallowed in each others mouths, hands beginning to wander, undoing clasps, frantic to touch bare skin.

"Ah hum, Gentleman" amusement in his voice, Severus adjusted the bulge at the front of his trousers.

They broke apart, breathless, light headed, skin flushed, cocks straining to be freed. Draco wiping the back of his mouth, turned to see a large wooden door. His heart stopped, swallowing around the lump that had just formed in his throat, Harry touched his shoulder, he jumped.

"Come on, time to play." Harry's mischievous smile lighting up his face, bounding off to open the door.

Severus tutted behind him, muttering about stupid, too brave for their own good Gryffindors, Draco laughed and grabbed his hand, noting that it was warm, strangely comforted by that, they followed.

The place was filthy, covered with a ingrained layer of dirt and dust. Draco noticed a clear set of footprints against the dirt on the floor, leading them upstairs, reluctantly, he followed.

Harry already half way up the stairs, turned, smiled and raced ahead.

"HARRY!" Severus' angry shout chased after him.

Draco placed a tentative foot on the first step, nearly falling back when a long, low howl from above him , pierced the silence of the shack.

Strangely, his first instinct and that of Severus was not to run, his heart thudding in his chest, no other thought than HARRY!. He ran, taking the steps two at a time, hearing Severus thundering up the stairs after him.

Never slowing for a second even when he saw the open door at the end of the corridor, driven to proceed, he ran faster, breath frozen in his chest.

Terrified at the thought of what he might find, this feeling intensified when a second howl echoed from the room ahead.

Severus pushing past him, wand held high, skidded to halt, abruptly freezing in the doorway, Draco slammed into his back, propelling them into the room.

Harry lay on the floor, Draco felt a scream building, stopping when he saw that Harry was giggling, a large black wolf, sniffing and licking his face.

The wolf, turned quickly, haunches low, fur raised, amber eyes fixed on the two of them. Severus tensed, wand in hand, Draco noted that his hand was trembling.

Harry ran a hand along the midnight black fur, calming the beast. It sat back, regarding the newcomers, head tilted slightly, ears pricked, snout sniffing the air.

"Good Moony" a gentle voice soothed.

"Moony?" Draco asked, the wolf's ears twitching at the name, stood and stalked towards him.

He moved back, connecting with the broad chest of Severus. A mouth at his ear, breath hot against his neck. "Don't move." He whispered.

Golden eyes never breaking contact as Moony approached, low as if readying to attack. Draco wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, pretend that this was a dream. Scream almost escaping when Moony reached him.

Draco began chanting to himself, not even realizing that he was doing it.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin OH MERLIN!" Shrieking out as Moony pushed his nose into his groin, sniffing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning - bestality - seriously don't like don't read!**

Draco felt like he might faint as Moony's nose pushing against his half hard cock, deflated slightly after becoming hard from the earlier kiss with Harry.

He looked at Harry, still lying on the floor watching with bright excited eyes.

Draco's heart began to beat faster, Moony's hearing apparently sensing this, pushed his snout harder. The force pushing him further into Severus, who stood stock still. Draco moaned when he realized that he was being held in place.

He moved his hips in a slow circular movement, brushing his buttocks across the front of Severus' trousers, smiling when a low groan tickled his ear. Severus' thick cock firming up, pushing into him, causing groans to slip out of both of them.

Draco's cock had hardened further, trapped between Severus and Moony's attention, it was straining to be freed. Moony seemed pleased, sniffing harder, nose dipping lower, balls nudged, the low snuffling sound drifting through the room.

Harry stared, Draco noted that his cock was clearly visible, straining against the fabric, his robes discarded on the floor beside him. Draco suddenly feeling hot began cautiously shrugging off his robes, Moony busy in his exploring, never moved from his position

His cock so hard against the zip of his trousers, Draco wiggled uncomfortably, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Moony growled, low in his throat, Draco's breath shuddered to a halt, forced out when Moony ran his tongue along the length of his cock, wetting the front of his trousers with a long line of saliva.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, followed by a similar expletive from Harry's direction. Looking up shakily to see Harry's exposed cock, fingers running up and down the hard shaft.

Draco's cock aching to be freed he reached down, very slowly. Moony pulled back, low whine in his throat. Inch by inch Draco cautiously lowered his zip, cock springing out into the air. Pre-cum glistening from the tip, he sighed as the cool air stroked his hot length.

Body sagging, whimpering when the rough tongue licked a broad stripe along the underside of his cock, tongue lapping at the dripping head.

"Oh god!" Draco saw stars, chest heaving, body leaning heavily against Severus.

Severus thrust his hips forward, slamming his trapped cock into his arse. Draco pushed into Moony's snout on the thrust, groaned as Moony licked harder, speed of his licks increasing.

Draco could feel himself losing control, desperate for this not to end he gently pushed Moony's snout away.

Moony growled and then whined, butting his head back, tongue lapping energetically.

"Moony, Moony come here." Harry patting his thighs loudly, cock standing proudly, clapping louder to get Moony's attention.

With a needy whine, he turned. Nostrils flaring as the scent of Harry's arousal reached his snout. Harry lay back, knees spread as if offering himself.

Draco and Severus both moaned at the sight.

Draco recovered enough to remove his clothes, watching as Harry moaned the pleasure evident in his voice as he received the same treatment. Moony lying between his thighs, lapping and licking his long erection.

Severus watched, obviously turned on, still fully clothed and not actively participating. Draco wondered if this was because he had not liked the idea.

He walked, swaying his hips, putting on a show, his cock, rock hard, bobbing as he stalked towards him.

Severus smiled, heat flaring in his dark eyes. Unconsciously reaching down to rub himself through his robes.

"Take them off" Draco purred in his seductive way. Smiling at him, his eyes darting to look at Harry, who had a look of bliss on his face.

Severus found himself torn between watching Harry, undulating under Moony's ministrations and wanting to ravage Draco. He pulled Draco against his chest with one eye still watching the display on the floor.

Draco moaned into Severus' neck, rutting up against the man. Cock catching on the rough fabric of his robes, pre-cum smearing on the material.

Severus flicked his wrist, wand still in hand, divesting himself and Harry of their clothes. He groaned lustily as his erection brushed along side Draco's.

"What do you want?" He asked, breath coming in short aroused bursts.

Draco looked at him, then turned to look at Harry. Moony's attention still fixated on Harry's engorged cock, the head dripping steadily indicating his need to come.

Draco took a breath, steadying his rapidly beating heart.

"I want you to fuck Harry, while Moony fucks me" his shoulders sagged, muscles visibly relaxing, tension eased in his chest. He had told them what he wanted.

Harry pushed a reluctant to move Moony away and stood on very unsteady legs, his smile wide.

"Better get on the bed then." He pointed to the dusty bed over in the far corner.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the thought of doing anything on that filthy bed, Severus snorted and with a flick of his wand, crisp, clean black sheets appeared. Draco turned, raising a haughty eyebrow.

"I should think so." he sniffed, swinging his hips as he walked towards the bed.

Harry's laugh drifted across the room as he approached Severus, his cock, long and thick draw up almost straight against his stomach with need.

Severus licked his lips, meeting him halfway, crushing their lips together and devouring his mouth.

Draco reclined on the bed, enjoying the show his two lovers were putting on, when a weight on the bed caught his attention.

Moony climbed to the side of him, snout sniffing his neck, Draco laughed at the sensation, the rough tongue licked causing a whimper. His hips shot up, cock thrusting into the air, desperate for any kind of friction.

Moony sniffed down his chest, pausing briefly to flick his tongue across the hard nipples. Draco arched up, his cock rubbing along soft fur, Moony growled. Draco froze when something hard rubbed back.

Looking down at Moony's long pink cock, thin and pointing out of its furry sheath, he swallowed nervously, nearly jumping when a smooth hand ran along his shin.

Severus and Harry now on the bed with him. Severus running his hand along Draco's leg, soothing his nerves.

"Spread your legs." he ordered pushing Draco's thighs apart as he said the words.

Moony's snout instantly returning to his groin, tongue lapping, a long lick on the underside of his length, before heading lower, nudging his balls with his nose. He growled, nudging them harder, for a second Draco was confused, then with understanding he reached down, Moony licking his fingers as he lifted his balls up, exposing his pucker.

His breath still, anticipating what would happen next, heart speeding in his chest. Scream stuck in his throat as a hot tongue swiped across the tight ring of muscle. Somewhere on the bed, someone moaned, a lust filled sound heading straight to his cock, dewy drops forming. A quick flick of the raspy tongue, hips arching of the head, gasp echoing in the room.

Moony returned to beneath his balls, tongue quick and agile, delving deeper. Draco felt the muscle loosening under the tirade, grasping the bed with his hands, twisting the sheet around his fingers when the tongue slid inside.

A voice strained, high next to him, gasped out.

"Fuck, that's hot!"

Draco laughed at the extensive vocabulary Harry used, his shoulders shaking, body trembling, his thighs closing slightly, rubbing against the soft fur. Moony whined, tongue pushing harder, trying to reach as deep as it could.

"Fuck!" Draco screaming when he felt a deft lick across his prostate.

Feeling the bed moving, he opened eyes he hadn't even realized were closed, watching as Harry and Severus rearranged themselves into a better position.

Ending up with Harry's thighs either side of Draco's head, his cock hanging just above his mouth. Unable to resist, Draco sat up and licked the head. Groaning when he received an answering lick, looking down at Harry, his tongue flicking along Draco's length.

Draco felt like he might go mad with pleasure, hot tongue on his cock hotter tongue buried inside him, mapping the smooth tunnel thoroughly.

Tracing his tongue along Harry's shaft, he sucked one of his balls into his mouth, Harry hummed around his cock then suddenly groaned.

Looking up to see Severus slowly sliding his cock into Harry, Draco thrust up making Harry gag.

Moony pulled back, briefly licking Harry's face, tongue brushing along Draco's cock. Harry's torso pressed down on him when Moony mounted across him, paws coming to rest on his hips.

Draco struggled to tear his eyes away from the sight of Severus' slick length moving in and out of Harry, the speed of which was increasing rapidly. Draco knew that they wouldn't last long.

He whimpered around Harry's cock, nearly choking when the head rammed the back of his throat, whimpering again when he felt a slick pressure against the ring of his pucker, he reached down to guide Moony in.

Hot, long, it felt strange inside him, the head immediately ramming into the little nub of pleasure. Draco screamed, causing Harry to come in his mouth, mouth flooded with hot come, he swallowed every drop.

Gasping for breath, when the softening cock slipped from his mouth.

Moony thrusting, whines and small yips vibrating deep in his chest. Severus thrust harder, matching the wolf's pace, Harry and Draco grunting under the onslaught.

Harry, who had pulled away during his orgasm returned his attention to Draco's needy cock. Impossible hard now, fluid pouring from the tip, running down the shaft. His tongue lapped at the spillage, Draco's thighs were trembling.

Moony seemed to expand inside him, Draco had never felt anything like it, hard pressure against his prostate. Then Moony rammed into him, knocking the breath from him, hotness flooding inside, pouring against that little pleasure spot.

Moony howled, snout thrown back, Draco screamed, orgasm tearing through him, back arched, cock spurting into Harry's mouth, the sensation increasing when he felt him swallow.

Moony's cock still buried deep inside him, rock hard and still spurting. Draco tried to get his breath, his shaft tender inside Harry's mouth, his orgasm so intense.

Severus doubled his efforts, slamming hard and fast into Harry. Draco watched, cock trying to firm up at the sight. Harry grunted, head on Draco's hip, breath exploding out of him on every thrust.

Severus' thrust shuddered to a halt, Draco looked closer, smiling when he noticed Moony's snout was pressed against Severus' hip. Tongue lapping across his cock when he pulled out during his thrusts, Severus moaned, Draco noticed his knuckles were white where he was grabbing Harry's hips.

Harry gasping loudly when the thrusts became hard, the force pushing his head against the underside of Moony flank. The sound of Severus' grunts and the lapping of Moony's tongue filling the room.

Severus pulled out of Harry, cock already spurting, hot come splashing Draco's face, tilting his hips, fisting his cock, finishing over Moony's snout.

They all fell in an tangle of arms, legs. Moony clambering off Harry's back, flopped on to the bed ,panting. Ragged breaths escaping from them all, hearts slowly returning to normal.

Draco felt like he couldn't move, body limp, legs useless, he didn't even react when the bed started to shake. Moony's howls piercing the room, sleepy eyes regarded muscles changing, limbs lengthening, hair retracting. The wolf replaced with a pale, lightly muscled, skin gleaming with sweat, Remus.

Remus looked at everyone, eyes clouded with confusion for a brief moment before a slow, tired smile lit up his face, amber eyes creasing in the corners.

Draco blushed, shifting uncomfortably, a cool hand caressed his arm, fingers teasing with feather light strokes. He looked to see Harry's smiling vibrant green eyes looking at him.

Remus cleared his throat, colour on his cheeks, making Draco feel a little bit better at the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who seemed overwhelmed.

Harry broke the silence.

"So Sev, how did you get Remus to agree?" Tone teasing, Draco found himself drawn to Severus, eager to hear.

Severus looked at Remus, then did something Draco thought he would never ever see, he blushed, face looking surprised, seeming unsure what to say.

This display lasted on for a second, but Harry who it seemed to Draco was amazing at reading people, suddenly laughed.

"You've fucked before?" His voice full of mirth.

Stunned Draco's eyes darted between the two men. Severus blushing a fetching shade of scarlet, Remus looking amused at his reaction.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Harry asked, no trace of anger or jealousy in his voice, in fact he sounded intrigued.

They both with some reluctance, nodded. Harry smiled, a smug self satisfied grin, reclined back against Remus' hip.

"So wolf, how did you get the mutt to agree to letting you do this?" Severus sounded gleeful, clearly expecting to hear about some fight.

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance, the same thing written on their faces.

_Remus and Sirius?_

Remus regarded Severus with exhausted eyes, looking at all three of them, smiled.

"It was quite easy, he agreed.."

Someone from the doorway finished his sentence for him.

"If he could join in"

Three sets of identical shocked expressions turned in the direction of the voice.

Sirius laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank you to everyone following this and all my stories.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll - Blaise is in the lead at the moment( i'm looking forward to corrupting him! lol)**

**Justplucky - I like the tag team idea - keep a look out in later chapters.**

**VAVikinGirl - I'm trying to curb my comma addiction..lol**

Sirius stood, shoulder leaning casually against the door frame. Eyes gleaming with their usual mischief.

Draco scrambled to cover himself, Harry pulling a pillow over his groin.

Sirius laughed, a low chuckle.

"Oh boys, don't get dressed on my account, I've already seen it all, fantastic show you put on there…bravo." He finished with a little clap of his hands.

Severus spluttered indignantly, jumped off the bed, unmindful of his nakedness.

Draco found himself hardening under the sheet now covering him. Turned on by not only the sight of a naked Severus but by Sirius' words.

_He watched me fuck a wolf. Oh god.. _

His attention returned by the raising of voices. Severus having pinned Sirius to the doorframe, Sirius was laughing, not seeming to be upset in the slightest by Severus' behaviour.

"Calm down, Snivellous!" His voice though full of laughter , had an edge underneath it.

Having realized that Sirius' good humour would only last so long. Remus wearily got up from the bed and staggered towards them.

"Stop," the two men ignored him, Severus glaring at Sirius, his fist clenching harder at the lapel of his jacket, knuckle white with rage. Sirius' laughing eyes now burning with a rapidly growing anger. "STOP!" the obvious annoyance in Remus' voice tempered by how tired he sounded.

Sirius broke eye contact and looked at him, eyes softening, jaw unclenching. Harshly, he shoved Severus away. He marched over and gently enveloped his lover in a hug.

"Sorry Remi." Draco heard his sheepish apology.

Severus huffed, and stomped back to Draco and Harry on the bed.

"Get dressed, we are leaving!" His voice brooking no argument from the two men on the bed.

Draco felt strangely disappointed but prepared to get up and do as he had been told. Harry on the other hand had no such intention.

"No." no argument in his tone, just a flat out refusal.

A bare-chested Severus froze for a second, trousers up but still unzipped.

"I beg your pardon, this matter is not up for discussion."

Draco could hear the anger bubbling just under the surface, waiting to erupt. He turned to see Sirius and Remus with worried expressions across the faces, an expression that his own face was mirroring.

"We talked about my fantasy, you never said no." Harry said in a quiet tone, making it clear that he knew what he wanted.

Surprised, Draco felt a look of confusion cross his face, they had never discussed their fantasies when he had revealed his.

Severus had told him that they had fulfilled all of his, just having the two of them warming his bed was enough for him. Draco found himself smiling at the memory.

**Flashback**

Draco had never felt so nervous, approaching Severus' private quarters with trepidation.

The stalking incident as he now referred to it, only to himself of course had taken place two days ago. That glorious night that his body was still sore from, a pleasant ache that made him harden instantly when he thought about the things they had done.

The next day, they had parted reluctantly, long draw out goodbye kisses that had nearly led to more sex. Severus reminding them that they could not stay, they would be missed but he would contact them.

The two men walked in silence to their respective common rooms, not an uncomfortable silence, in fact Draco felt more relaxed than he had in ages. They stood at the end of the corridor, the door within sight.

"Well Potter, this is my stop, I would invite you in but.."

Harry laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth to lessen the sound. It was five am but you never knew who could be lurking.

"Harry, call me Harry." he said, still giggling, wiping his teary eyes.

"Mmmm.. not sure that's a good idea." Draco knew it sounded silly but old habits were finding it hard to die.

Harry looked annoyed for a second, then a sneaky smile crept onto his face. He leaned forward, his body pushing Draco into the wall behind his back.

"I've been inside you," he purred, Draco's cock, he thought was sated decided to perk up at the words. Harry's hip pushing against it, the smile broadened, "And you've had that lovely cock deep in me."

Draco grabbed at his shoulders, pushing into his hip more, his cock desperate for some friction. Harry pulled away, murmuring hotly into his ear.

"And I want to do it again, Draco." deliberately dragging out his name, his breath tickling his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell.

Draco moaned, getting the message finally. Gasping out shrilly, heart stopping at how loud he sounded.

"Yes, yes I want you too…Harry" he yanked Harry to him, crushing their lips together, devouring each other.

A noise from further down the corridor making them spring apart, both panting, red faced, matching shocked expressions. The noise came again, this time clearly, they both pulled a face knowing what it meant.

MEEOUW

"Fucking Filch" Harry groaned out.

"Bloody Mrs Norris" Draco spat out, they both laughed.

Begrudgingly, they parted, Draco running to his common room door. Harry jogging away down the corridor, luckily in the opposite direction to Filch.

Both briefly turning to look at each other, Harry mouthing the words.

"I'll owl you later."

Draco nodded, smiling and watched him leave.

Harry had been true to his word, later that day during lunch, Draco having no appetite, sleepy and surprisingly horny, even though he had wanked that morning. The encounter in the corridor leaving him hard and aching for release.

A non descript brown owl swooped down, dropping a note in his food. With some disgust, he salvaged the note, wiping it on his napkin, turning to look around the great hall, trying not to make it obvious who he was looking at.

Harry sat with his friends, Ron to one side, talking ten to the dozen about something. Harry nodding in the right places, though Draco could tell his face looked lost in thought. As if psychic Harry's eyes shot up, locking straight on to his, a small, happy smile lit up his face, a tiny wink in his direction and he returned his attention to the table.

Draco felt his heart sped up, Harry had seemed so pleased, emotions felt jumbled.

_But I only wanted Severus… do I want Harry too?_

Draco stood up, note now stuffed in his pocket, intending to take a walk to clear his head. Just outside the door, he removed the note.

Fancy a ride on my broom later?

9pm outside quidditch hut

H

Draco knew that the flutter of his heart had just answered the question.

_Yes, I do_

He could barely concentrate, lucky that it was Saturday, if he had any classes he would have failed them all.

Disappointed that he had not seen Severus all day, absent from all meals. Draco worried for a moment that maybe he had changed his mind.

"Sickle for your thoughts." a quiet voice, breathed in his ear, he whirled around to see empty air.

Panicked for a second, he reached for his wand, feeling fingers run along the front of his robe, palming his cock, he sighed. A voice chuckled, the sound muffled, then suddenly the rustle of fabric and Harry stood before him, cheeky smile on his face.

Without a second thought he launched himself at Harry, mouth hot and eager against his. An agile tongue mapping the contour of his mouth.

"I can't stay long, Dumbledore wants to see me."

Harry's face visible in the moonlight was looking as miserable as Draco felt. He kissed him harder, grabbing Harry's hips pressing their groins together, cocks firming and filling as they rubbed.

Never breaking the kiss, he reached down to lift up his and Harry's cloaks, pushing them up out of the way. Cold fingers fumbling with zips until both cocks stood in the cool night air. Mist from their combined breath swirling around them in a haze, Draco groaned as he felt the hot velvet skin on Harry's length slide alongside his.

They rutted against each other, cocks aligned, wet with pre-cum, moans breathed into each others mouths, the slick slide of their skin brushing together echoing on the silent pitch. Draco came first, the friction too much, he gasped, breaking away from Harry's lips to let out a long drawn out moan, the look of bliss on Draco's face bringing on his climax.

Grunting as he splashed his come across both their cocks, his mingling with Draco's, dripping down onto the grass below their feet.

Slowly coming down from their climaxes, Harry kissed him lightly then cast a quick cleaning spell, zips closed, cloaks covering them again.

With a sad smile Harry reluctantly squeezed him a tight embrace, whispering in his ear.

"I wish I could stay."

Draco nodded his understanding, hugged him harder.

"Me too."

With a rustle of fabric, Draco was left standing, alone.

The next day, Potions class was a nightmare for him.

Sitting next to Blaise, praying that he would give nothing away. Worried every expression on his face was screaming 'I fucked Snape, I fucked Snape' and 'I did Potter too'

He kept his head down, eyes avoiding everyone, nearly blowing up his potion in the process.

"MR MALFOY! STAY AFTER CLASS!" Severus' voice was full of fire.

Draco felt like crying, the rich deep voice berating him, when the memory of it filled with passion still lingered in his ears.

The classroom filed out leaving him sitting at his desk, unable to lift his head to see angry eyes directed at him.

"Draco, what is wrong?" his cool voice asked, tone gentle.

Draco took a calming breath, looked up and felt awful. Severus was looking at him, his face concerned and slightly hurt.

"Are you regretting the other night?" the tones were hushed and apprehensive.

"Of course he doesn't regret it" Harry's voice filled the room, Draco jumped then turned to look at him standing just inside the doorway.

Harry face dropped , his expression changing.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

Draco shook his head frantically, scrambled to think of the words to tell them how much it meant to him.

"No!" was all he managed to say, shaking his head.

Severus had walked over to him during this time , stooping down, so they were nose to nose, looking him deep into the eyes.

"I.." Severus sounded lost, not knowing what to say.

Draco kissed him, tongue lapping alongside his, the taste of him sinking into every fibre of his being. The taste of him and Harry were like fine wines, something special to be savoured.

A hot chest pressed into his back, he leaned into it, Severus moving with him. His cock brushed against Draco knee, he groaned, the lust filled sound waking Draco's cock.

Severus stopped, pushing back from them, a shocked expression crossing his features.

"We can't."

Draco felt his heart plummet. Harry who was kissing along the side of his neck, froze, Draco thought he may have heard him gasp.

Severus looked confused, then with realization smiled at them.

"I meant we can't here, too much risk." he reassured them.

"Come to my quarters after dinner." He kissed them both. Just quick pecks, but to Draco they were heavenly.

So here now he stood outside his quarters, frightened, but very excited at the possibilities.

He knocked, a deep voice granting him entrance.

He bit his tongue at the sight that greeted him, a whimper forcing its way out, he blushed.

Severus was reclining on a large leather armchair, completely naked, his cock rock hard, stood proudly, the pink head visible from the foreskin.

Draco stood watching, realizing that Severus' eyes were fixed in the direction of the bed. He followed his gaze, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

Lying naked, legs spread wide, exposing his pucker which currently had two of his fingers inside was Harry. The sight of him, lying out like a human sacrifice was breathtaking.

Draco's heart rate went up a notch when he saw the large selection of vibrators that were spread on the bed beside him.

"Draco, come here" the chocolate rich tones flowing over his body like a caress.

He walked slowly, hips swaying, teasing, clothes being shed as he walked. Hearing Harry's moans from the bed, his cock filled from hard to painful.

Severus licked his lips, a hand running down his own chest, then wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping himself lightly as he watched Draco strip.

"Harry, slide the purple dildo inside yourself" He instructed without taking his eyes off a now naked Draco.

"Get on your knees."

Draco obeyed immediately, mouth salivating at the thought of the thick cock.

"Remember I said next time I would come in that pretty mouth of yours?"

Nodding frantically, he ran a cautious hand up Severus' shin, the rough hair tickling his palm, his fingertips stroking along his thigh. He brought his lips to kiss where his fingertips had been, the tip of his tongue tracing the smooth skin. Flicking across each ball when he reached his groin.

Harry moaned louder, Draco went to turn, a hand grabbing the back of his head roughly, hair snagged through fingers.

"Suck me." He ordered, tugging Draco's hair painfully, rather than put off by this treatment, it spurred him on. Relishing the groan when he sucked one ball then the other into his mouth, lips stretching impossibly thin, tongue swirling around the each sac.

Severus could barely contain his moans, Harry on the bed, cock thrusting into the air, the large dildo charmed to fuck him a varying speeds, slow at the moment. The slick purple shining in the firelight, the soft exhalation on the thrust inside, Harry's thighs spread impossibly wide, his hole stretched and now a darker shade of pink.

Draco desperately wanted to watch Harry fuck himself, but the lure of the thick erection bobbing in front of his face was just as great. He released Severus' balls, they fell from his slick mouth with a soft pop, the fine hairs shining with his saliva.

A teasing lick around the base pulled Severus' attention back to him, hips shot up from the chair. Draco smiled, his tongue tracing the throbbing vein running along the underside. Then when he reached the head, he curled his tongue and slid it into the slit, probing as far as he could reach. His reward was a burst of pre-cum and a shout of pleasure from Severus.

"Make it go faster, then slide the small black one in with it." his orders were punctuated with strangled moans. Draco groaned at the words he was saying, wishing that he was on the bed instead.

His moans encouraging Severus to thrust up, the tip of his cock sliding into his throat, taking his breath away, he swallowed convulsively, the cock hardened more in his mouth.

The gasps from the bed increased in intensity, Draco knew that Harry now had two vibrators inside him, his own cock started to leak, clear drops spilling onto Severus' feet.

"Swallow my cock, yes, yes, don't touch yourself!" Draco whimpered. Doubling his efforts, throat becoming sore from the cock nudging inside it, his tongue tracing the soft skin. He reached down and fondled Severus' balls.

A loud groan filled the room, followed by the echo from the bed.

Draco struggled to swallow everything that Severus spilled into his mouth, salty come flowing down his throat. His own cock near eruption, without even having been touched.

Suddenly, he was hauled up and spun around, sitting on Severus lap, feeling his still stiff cock against his buttocks. A hand wrapped around his throat, clasping lightly and turned his head to the bed.

"Look!"

Draco was memorized by the vision before him. Harry shining with sweat, cock spitting prec-um, a thick purple dildo thrusting inside, a long slightly smaller one jammed in next to it, his muscles clenching around them as they pulled back. Draco leaned back into Severus, a large hand wrapped around his cock, stroking roughly.

"Both of you, COME NOW!" He barked, the strain of his recent orgasm evident in the crack of his voice.

Draco erupted on the second stroke of that firm hand, his orgasm intensified by the sight of Harry, back arched, dildos still ramming into him, cock spewing everywhere, hitting his chest and face.

"This is all I want Draco, you two in my bed." Severus whispered.

**End of flashback**

"What fantasy?" Draco voice sounding loud in the now uncomfortably silent room, the tension thick.

Harry looked at him, then at Severus. Four sets of eyes awaiting his response, he smiled, an slow dangerous smile, Draco gulped, he knew that smile meant trouble.

Harry turned to regard his godfather, slyly turning the look at Severus, whose face was like thunder.

"I want Severus to fuck.." every leant forward, breath held, Harry laughed at their expressions.

"Don't say it." Severus ordered.

Harry repeated his words, voice filled with excitement.

"I want Severus to fuck Sirius.. and I want to watch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to remind everyone - I do not own Harry Potter - If I did, it wouldn't have been a children's book!**

The silence that followed Harry's statement was deafening. Draco swore that he could hear the beating of Harry's heart from across the bed.

He turned to take in the expressions on their faces. Remus seemed unsurprised, a small discreet grin gracing his features, Draco's eyes widened even more.

_He likes the idea_

Draco followed Remus's gaze to Sirius. Whose face was a picture of shock, speechless he spluttered, trying to form words. Draco felt a laugh building, he noted that Harry's face was unreadable.

Severus, on the other hand was fuming, red cheeked, eyes narrowed, lips thinned. Drawing his body to full height, aiming for formidable and menacing. Draco laughed, to him the effect ruined by the fact his cock was peeping just out of his undone fly.

Severus spun, his glare pinning him to the spot. Draco gulped, the noise audible in the silent room.

"And what is so funny about this ridiculous situation!" His voice deep with barely concealed anger.

Physically, Draco drew himself back, further on to the bed. Harry's body suddenly sliding in front of him, Draco leaned into his back, he could feel the erratic beating of Harry's heart.

"Don't you dare shout at him!" Anger showing through his voice. Draco kissed his shoulder, Harry turned, gracing him with a gentle smile.

"This was my idea, if you want to shout, shout at me!" He continued. Body growing tenser even with Draco kissing along his neck and shoulders in appreciation for standing up for him.

Severus looked exasperated, face lined and looking tired. He looked at Draco plastered against Harry's back. His eyes softening for an instant, a small, silent form of apology.

Draco offered a small timid smile in return. Severus sighed, spine ram rod straight again as he turned and aimed his glare at Harry.

Harry tensed even more visibly, awaiting the backlash that was sure to come his way. When a hushed voice asked.

"Why? Why would you ask this of me?" Sirius sounded disappointed and hurt.

Severus' mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth meeting, face clearly as surprised as Draco was by Sirius' question. He turned to look at Sirius, standing there with a look of confusion on his face, eyes almost pleading in Harry's direction. Sirius' eyes flicked in the direction of Remus for a second then returned to look at Harry

Draco looked at Remus, as if asking for a reason for Sirius' apparent upset. Remus' attention was focused completely on the two men, now staring at each other.

"Sirius," Harry's tone gentle, "You need to let the past go."

Sirius shook his head, refuting the statement, looking at Remus.

"I fucking hate him!" The venom in his voice making Remus flinch. Harry moved back into Draco's arms.

"Christ, black, I knew you were pathetic but this is hilarious!" Severus' tone sounded anything but amused. Draco heard understanding in the tone too. He turned inquisitive eyes towards him, Harry followed instantly, understanding beginning to form in their minds.

Sirius looked at Severus, fire burning in his eyes. Fists clenched at his sides, face turning for a fraction of a second in Remus' direction again, as if gauging his reaction to the events.

Harry forming the opinion just before everything clicked into place for Draco, asked a question.

"Remus, when did you sleep with Severus?" The tension in the room seemed to double, air thick with emotions.

Remus looked at Harry and Draco with exhausted eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"End of fifth year." His voice neutral, without any emotion.

Draco looked at Sirius' face, the misery evident in his features. The healthy glow he had acquired since his time in Askaban, all but faded with despair.

"When did you sleep.." Draco began to ask.

"Draco, don't" Severus' tone echoed in his ears. He turned back to Remus, took a breath, already suspecting the answer.

"Sleep with Sirius?" The breath he hadn't even realised he was holding escaping on the last word.

Severus stormed across the room, moving as far away from them as possible, heavy hearted Draco hugged Harry closer to him. Harry's hand coming up to squeeze his, trying to reassure him everything would be ok.

Remus put his head in his hands, the words falling from his mouth in a rushed, choked tone.

"Beginning of sixth year.. Oh god Siri, I didn't know that you knew… I never thought that you wanted me back then… then Severus did. and then I was so happy in sixth year because you came to me… I'm so sorry." Remus sobbed his apology.

Sirius ran to him, and with no hesitation, wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him tightly against his chest, murmuring words into his hair. Draco caught some of them.

"Oh moony… please don't cry.. couldn't tell you… hate that bastard… always loved you…saw you in a class.. to kill him… I'm sorry…please don't cry."

Harry got up, still naked. Draco felt a twitch in his groin at the sight, willing it away, he got up to follow. Harry began pulling on his clothes, in silence, casting glances in Sirius and Remus' direction, his face sad. It was clear he hadn't predicted this development.

Draco found his gaze wondering to Severus. Who appeared to be regarding the scene with a coldness, his eyes not looking at them, then Draco noticed his hands were clasped together behind his back, fingers rubbing. Draco realised he was doing this as a comforting gesture for himself.

Draco felt his body, partially clothed now move towards him. Severus automatically opening his arms, the warmth of his chest against his, causing Draco to sigh. A warm chest against his back, pushing him harder into Severus, they both groaned, stopping themselves when they remembered that this was not the time or place.

Harry's arm came around him, sliding under Severus' armpits, the gesture returned. Draco felt Harry relax into his back, relieved at being forgiven. They stood like that for what seemed hours but it may have only been minutes.

"Ah hem." Sirius voice making them jump apart, all blushing.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on the bed. Remus' eyes gleaming with the remnants of his earlier tears, Sirius seemingly nervous, staring at the floor.

Harry walked slowly towards them, a apprehensive smile on his face. He kneeled at Sirius' feet, hands placed gently on his knees.

"Sirius, I'm sorry."

Sirius gave a tired smile, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Draco hoped that it was a step in the right direction and he would forgive Harry.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

Severus stood still behind Draco, not moving, his body appeared tense, expecting more trouble. Draco leaned back into him, deliberately rubbing his one cheek up against his cock. Fighting a moan when he felt it respond, firming instantly. A large hand came up, fingers wrapping lightly around his throat, slight pressure, enough to make his heart race.

"Be careful." Severus whispered hotly into his ears.

Draco pushed back harder, his fingers coming up to trace over the top of Severus' before squeezing, forcing Severus to tighten his grip around his throat. Breath stuck in his chest, unable to swallow, his own cock rigid with need. Severus' cock pushing into him. A gargled whimper escaping his throat, fingers tightening more, eyes began to water.

"What the fuck!" Sirius' angry voice shouted out.

Draco almost screamed when he was hauled out of Severus' grasp. Gulping for air, cock spitting pre-cum in his trousers, balls tight and close to climax.

He landed hard on his arse, the bare wooden floor forcing a grunt out of him. Harry immediately by his side, hands soothing him as he picked him up. Draco found himself looking at an amused pair of vivid green eyes. Harry brushed his face up against his cheek, speaking in hushed tones.

"Fuck, that was hot, did you enjoy that?"

Nodding his head, face flaming at having been caught, his attention returned to the fight that was now occurring in the room.

Severus on his back, a deranged looking Sirius on top, fists ready to hit him again. The split lip that Severus was sporting clear for Draco and Harry to see, though Severus had gotten a shot in too, judging by the bruise that was forming on Sirius' right cheek.

"STOP!" Draco shouted, trying to be heard over the shouting.

"You fucking pervert!" Sirius was screaming.

"Oh, like you don't fancy the idea of fucking him too!" Retorted Severus spitefully, following it with, "Jealous? Shame, Black, I got there first again!".

SMACK the noise of his Sirius' fist connecting with his jaw was heart stopping.

Harry ran across the room, throwing himself into Sirius, knocking him on to the floor beside an unconscious Severus.

Heart in his throat, Draco ran over to his side, wand in hand. Casting a healing and recovery spell, Severus stirred.

"Lets get him over to the bed." Remus helped Draco pick up Severus, a dead weight.

Harry sat on top of Sirius, face thunderous, wand pointed at him.

"Why are you with that bastard?" He spat, Harry flinched at the words.

Harry closed his eyes, sighed, opened his mouth then closed it again. Finally having thought for a moment, he opened them, looked right into Sirius', leaned over him, close to his ear and whispered something.

The effect was instant, Sirius tensed, tried to push Harry off. Face screwed up with what appeared to be anger, Harry stayed calm, pushing him back on to the floor.

Sirius' struggled slowly tampered down to a weak bucking of his hips, eventually coming to a halt. Chest heaving, face red, eyes staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Have you finished?" Draco thought he heard amusement in Harry's voice.

Sirius scowled but nodded his head. Harry cautiously climbed off, stood and offered his hand to help him up, Sirius regarded it suspiciously as if Harry was an impostor.

Laughing, Harry walked towards them on the bed, the worry obvious as his gaze took in a still prone Severus. Draco reached out to touch him, skin warm under his fingertips, his cock awakening again at the feel.

"Christ, are you always hard?" Sirius mumbled, annoyed.

Harry reached over to run his fingers along his bulge, Draco's hips thrusting up at the sensation. Sirius huffed beside them.

"I think it's time to forget the past." Remus said, looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius looked at them all, his eyes glanced at Severus. His gaze flicked to Harry and Draco then looked back. His mind processing everything he had seen and heard.

Shoulders slumped, his body seemed to deflate, anger dispersed. He looked at Remus, eyes shining with emotion, he nodded his agreement.

"About time, Black." Severus slurred from the bed.

Fussing around him, Draco got him to sit up, head resting against the head of the bed. Harry climbing on to cuddle to his chest.

Sirius' face flashed with brief annoyance, before sitting on the edge of the bed by Remus, as far from Severus as possible. Draco was tempted to climb on Severus lap just to annoy him but decided that it wasn't a good idea.

He cleared his throat, which he realised was sore. Cock pushing uncomfortably inside his trousers, remember the feeling of Severus' fingers around his neck.

_God, I want to do that again_

Harry was whispering into Severus's ear, Draco strained to hear them, frustrated when he couldn't. Severus looked at Harry, his eyes fixed and appearing to read something in his gaze. He sighed and then with some reluctance, nodded his head. Harry's smile was breathtaking. Draco's mouth went dry and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss him.

Moving leisurely down the bed, every move seductive. A sway of his hips, the arching of his back, Harry made his way over to Sirius. Draco confused, looked over to watch Severus' expression, he appeared to be unsurprised.

Harry was now sitting beside Sirius, body close, his chest against Sirius' shoulder, face close to Sirius' ear.

" Do you top with Remus?" He asked, casually.

Sirius face reddened, cheeks flushed, looking at Remus for some kind of guidance. Remus smirked.

"Sometimes." Draco barely heard his answer, Sirius embarrassed.

Harry nudged his chest into his shoulder. Lowered his voice just a fraction, and said conspiratorially.

"I like to do both too."

Sirius shifted , body language indicating that he was uncomfortable or aroused. Draco's heart began to race at the idea of the latter.

Harry picking up on the change in his demeanour , leaned closer, practically on his lap. Sirius looking more and more flustered.

"But I love the feel of a thick cock inside me, don't you?" Draco nearly choked on his tongue when Harry purred that into Sirius' ear. Remus looked shocked, Severus amused.

Sirius shuddered, face beginning to glisten with sweat, he wriggled as if something was bothering him. Draco glanced down at his crotch, Sirius' trousers looking tight over the growing bulge.

Harry pretending that he was unaware of the effect he was having on the man, continued in the same excited tones.

"That's what is so great about being with them," His mouth now so close to Sirius' ears. Draco imagined Sirius could feel his tongue against it, "I get to slide inside Draco while Severus fills me up."

Severus let out a quiet moan at the words. Remus, who was still naked, was crossing his legs to hide his expanding shaft. Draco reached down to palm his own cock, the front of his trousers wet with pre-cum.

Sirius' eyes shot up, looking at Severus, eyes glancing down. Draco followed the gaze to stare at Severus' groin, trousers tantalisingly undone, dark hair leading down, a brief hint of the cock nestled inside.

Licking his lips, Draco looked at Harry, whose own eyes were gleaming with lust, he nodded, giving Draco permission to become part of the game.

Deliberately ,he reached over, his fingers tracing Severus' cock. It twitched under his fingertips, a small moan gasping from Severus' lips, a buck of his hips.

Severus grabbed Draco, hand around the back of his head, pulling him to him. Lips crushed together, tongues lapping noisily, Severus devouring him. A lusty moan reached his ears, he pulled back, mouth wet ,Severus' tongue licking at his bottom lip.

Face flushed with arousal, trousers tight, Sirius was fixated on the sight before him. Remus having moved closer tentatively stroked his cock through his trousers, his moan, making everyone take a breath.

Draco was crushed to Severus again, his lips hard and demanding against his own. Tongue thrusting into his mouth, dominating the kiss, Draco revelled in the feeling of being at Severus' mercy.

A cool hand traced with featherlike fingertips along his chest, flicking his rigid nipples, gasping into Severus' mouth when a tongue followed their path, swirling around each hardened nub. The kiss became more frantic, Draco moaning continually, his whimpers devoured by Severus. He ran his hand down Severus' chest, briefly pulling at the nipples. Severus bit his bottom lip, Draco smiled into the kiss.

The agile tongue still lapping at his nipples, he reached down with his other hand to grab at their head, hand tugging hair, pulling them closer. He felt rather than heard moans formed against his nipple, pulling away from the kiss. Surprised, when he looked down to see Remus' eyes glowing with lust, his mouth latched onto Draco's nipple which he was now biting lightly.

Severus licked along his neck, finding his favourite spot. The spot guaranteed to make him melt, he sighed, tilting his head back, exposing more of his neck for him to feast upon. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Harry lying on the bed, close to Sirius, fingers rubbing his shoulders in a soothing rather than a sexual way. The look on Sirius' face showing that he was feeling overwhelmed.

Draco closed his eyes, duel tongues, one at his neck and one now dipping into his naval. Feeling fingers deftly undoing his trousers, gasping when his length was freed into the open air. He could hear Harry talking to Sirius, sweet, low, seductive things, things that were forcing his erection to harden to the point of pain.

"Look at how amazing he looks, you should feel him." A low whimper.

"The way he makes us come, those fingers touching you, his hands, his mouth on your skin, god, he's a fucking god in bed," Harry moaned out the last sentence. Throwing himself across the bed, crushing his mouth to Severus', knocking him back onto the bed.

Draco fell with them, ending up sprawled to the side. Remus' top half across his hip, Draco felt the Remus' breath gust out as they fell, caressing his cock. Involuntarily his hips shot up, bucking Remus in the chin with his dripping cock. Remus laughed, then wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft. Draco moaned, more clear drops forming at the tip.

He could see that Sirius had moved closer to them, his eyes staring at Harry and Severus as they kissed with fervour, licking his lips, pupils dilated. Hand shaking as he reached to touch Severus fingers that were clasped around the nape of Harry's neck. Draco heard Severus gasp. Harry pulled back from the kiss, turned to look at Sirius, smiling he moved to the side, still sat on Severus' lap, but leaving room for Sirius.

Draco noticed that Remus hadn't moved a muscle, hand still clamped around the base of his cock. Sex forgotten for a moment, both of them mesmerized by what was happening.

Severus and Sirius had locked eyes, neither breaking the contact. Severus extending his hand out to him, palm up for him to take. Sirius looked at it, his expression uneasy, his fingers were trembling as he placed them in his palm, fingers closed around his.

Severus smiled, pulling him closer, gently as if frightened to break the spell. Sirius pulled back for a second them smiled, a mischievous smile.

"I still think you're a bastard." His voice calm, silence filled the room.

Severus threw his head back and laughed.

"And you're still a mutt." He replied, voice cool and confident.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another heart felt thanks to everyone following this story. Don't forget if you haven't already to check out my others stories. All feedback welcome. Reviews = ; ) happy me!**

**On another note - I am debating writing a sequel to Best Laid Plans.. let me know if you think it's a good idea.**

**VAVikingGirl - I've taken what you said into consideration and I hope i've managed to keep it clear - not easy with five sexy men to play with!**

The tension seemed to visibly leave the room, Draco heard everyone let out a collective breath. Remus' hand tightened, fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock. Reminding him he was still there.

Draco moaned, eyes fluttered shut for a second, when he reopened them, he found himself looking at four sets of aroused and amused eyes. Severus lying on the bed, Sirius leaning over him, their bodies not touching yet. The potions master quirked an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"Having fun, naughty dragon?"

Draco struggled to swallow, a lump in his throat. The sensual tone Severus was using never failed to make him hard and ready.

A soft tongue flicked across the wet head of Draco's throbbing cock. His eyes drawn to the vision of a naked Remus, lying between his legs, tongue tracing little circles around his dripping tip.

The heat appeared to increase in the room, not wanting to miss the show. The blond reluctantly turned to look at Severus and Sirius, noting that Harry was lying on his side next to them. Giving himself a front row seat to what was about to happen. Finding it hard to concentrate with the constant moving of Remus' talented tongue. He ran his fingers through Remus' sandy hair, tugging lightly, pulling his mouth off with a soft slurping noise. Both of their faces mirroring their disappointment, Draco stroked his cheek, then turned his head, Remus' eyes lit up.

Sirius was straddling Severus, face closer now, some reluctance clouding his handsome features. Severus never breaking eye contact, closed the distance between them, bring their mouths together.

For a moment it appeared that Sirius wanted to bolt, he struggled briefly, Harry reached and ran soothing fingers down his right opened his squeezed shut eyes, meeting Harry's eager green ones. He relaxed, shoulders slumping, body resting on top of Severus. Severus let out a slight moan. Draco peered closer, smiling when he noted that their cocks were perfectly aligned, rubbing as Severus kissed him.

Harry stroked upwards, fingers ghosting over his shoulder, trying to help Sirius relax, his mouth still shut against Severus' tongue. With a cheeky smile, Harry traced a finger down Sirius' spine, his hand cupping his Sirius' left buttock, squeezing lightly. The effect was instantaneous, Sirius gasped, Severus slipped his agile and talented tongue inside. Sirius bit down, Severus grunted but continued mapping the contours of his mouth. Tongue lapping against Sirius', smiling when he tentatively returned the kiss, tongue sliding across his bottom lip, teeth nipped again. Severus moaned into his mouth.

Draco felt himself drooling at the sight, he looked at Harry, whose eyes were wide and filled with desire. Draco flexed the fingers he still had wrapped in Remus' hair, giving a brief tug. Remus moaned and immediately wrapped his lips back around his aching shaft.

All three of them watching the two dark men devour each other. Severus' hands starting to grab, teeth nipping each other's mouths, tongues duelling. Both of them fighting to control the kiss.

Severus bucked up hard, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist and manhandled him onto his back, Placing himself between Sirius' open thighs. Sirius' face flashed with anger, thrusting his hips up to buck him off. The effect ruined by the fact he pushed his half hard cock straight into Severus' rock hard one. They both groaned, he bucked again, determined to get Severus off from on top of him. Severus flashed an evil smirk, grinding down, cock pushing painfully into Sirius'.

"Fuck!" Sirius' scream filled the room.

Face red with anger, he reached out his hand, fingers latching themselves into Severus' hair, pulling painfully, yanking his head down to meet his. Draco stopped breathing for a moment, worried. Sirius crushed his lips to Severus'. Draco could see his tongue pushing into Severus' mouth, their gasps being swallowed by one another.

A hot mouth completely engulfed his cock, making Draco whimper and thrust up , Remus gagged but continued his onslaught. Draco feeling light headed when he saw Harry stalking over towards them. Eyes fixed on Draco's cock, licking his lips, Draco couldn't look away from his tongue. Sliding next to Remus, Draco lifted his knees, spreading his thighs more to accommodate them both. Biting his lip not to shout out when Remus pulled back , just the tip in his warm mouth, tongue dipping beneath his foreskin, then another tongue licked around the base.

"FUCK!" His voice high as he mimicked Sirius' earlier words.

Harry's tongue tracing along the vein on the underside of his length, Remus' always moving, mapping every couldn't look at them , his balls tight already. He knew he would lose all control, he turned his head to watch Severus.

Still pinning Sirius to the bed, Sirius' shirt now half off, Severus'chest slamming against his as they kissed, furiously. Mouths crushed together, breathing into each others lungs, neither willing to give up , Sirius pulled away, the need for air too great. Head swimming, cock now completely hard, trapped in his trousers and against Severus. He gulped at the feel of the thick, hard cock pushing into him. Severus braced himself up, hands either side of Sirius' head, panting, face flushed.

"Do you want this?" Severus asked, voice husky.

The rest of the room froze at those words, hearts began to race.

Sirius closed his eyes, face pink, heart thundering in his nodded.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. Groaning when Harry sucked one of his balls into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sac.

"Draco?" Severus' voice, making him look in his direction.

Confused, he tried to concentrate, shaking his head to try and clear it.

Severus was looking at him, apprehension in his face. His obsidian eyes staring straight into his grey ones, like he was the only person in the room. Sirius lying underneath him was staring too, waiting to see.

"Is this ok?" Severus gestured to Sirius, hand coming round in a circle, including everyone on the bed.

Draco couldn't think straight, his cock still inside Remus' mouth. Harry pulled his mouth away, the warm air, feeling cool on his wet cock and balls. Harry looked at Severus, then at Draco, noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"Severus wants to know that if its ok for him to carry on." Harry smiled. Making Draco's heart beat a strange tattoo in his chest, the weight of the words making him want to grab them both and kiss them.

He glanced at Severus, meeting his dark eyes. Smiling at him, he nodded.

"Yes," he reached across to stroke Severus' cheek. The skin soft and warm beneath his fingertips, his heart was racing.

_This is more than sex for them, they care for me_

_Oh god I think I might love them, both of them!_

Severus pushed down, grinding himself against Sirius again, lusty whimpers bursting out of Sirius' mouth. Draco felt like he might pass out, his heart wouldn't calm down. Realizing that he wanted Severus and Harry more than he ever thought possible.

Harry's face appeared above his, eyes shining, smile beaming, lighting up his face. He brushed his lips against Draco's then turned to turned to lay on his side, Harry's back to his chest, he reached out and pulled Remus to join them, who decided to sprawl across them.

_Like a dog, or a wolf_

Draco snickered, laugh stopping the instant he saw the display on the bed next to them.

Severus had moved , leaning back on his knees. His potion stained fingers tracing the outline of Sirius' cock through the material of his trousers. Draco's own cock throbbed with jealousy.

Draco found himself running his hand down the front of Harry's chest . His fingers opening Harry's zip, then tenderly he caressed the warm soft skin of his length. Harry leaned back into him, sighing with pleasure. A larger hand came down between them to cup Draco stiff cock, fingers squeezing, grey eyes looked up into Remus' shining amber eyes. Amber eyes that widened slightly as Draco felt Harry reach up and stroke Remus' member.

Meanwhile, Sirius was gasping, head twisting from side to side. Severus had deftly unzipped and freed his prick, the tip jewelled with clear drops. Severus dipped his head down, tongue lapping. Sirius screamed.

"YES!"

Severus doubled his efforts. Draco wished that he was Sirius, cock aching at the memory of that talented tongue.

Remus squeezed his cock harder, fingers wrapping around the base. Before slowly moving back up, then down, jerking his cock. Draco found his own hand mimicking Remus' actions, Harry thrusting into the tight ring his fingers had made. Remus' groans telling Draco that Harry was doing the same.

Sirius' hips were bucking up, forcing his cock into Severus' mouth. Draco smiled, he knew that it wouldn't pose a problem for him. Sirius stopped breathing when Severus swallowed his cock down, deep into his throat, without gagging. Draco wanted to be Sirius at that moment, knowing how amazing it felt to be inside Severus' throat. Aware that Severus' tongue would be mapping every ridge and vein of Sirius' engorged length.

A shaky whimper brought Draco out of jealous musings. Severus was licking Sirius' balls, sucking each one into his mouth before releasing them with a slick pop. His tongue aiming lower, the pitch of Sirius' moans got higher. Sirius automatically lifted his legs, spreading himself wide open, exposing his dark pink pucker.

Feeling Harry take a breath. Draco slowed his hand, his palm slick with pre-cum, he gently pistoned his hand in a teasing bucking into Remus'hand as he watched Severus swipe his tongue across the rosette. Sirius whimpering steadily, lusty little exhales that were exciting everyone.

Severus flattened his tongue, stabbing at the muscle, saliva making it slick and shiny. Draco watched as Severus reached down to pump his own cock. Having pushed his trousers down past his hips. The fluid coating his cock, helping his hand glide up and down, spreading the moisture, slicking his shaft. Sirius' tight ring of muscle gave way, Severus' tongue sliding inside. The ring tightened around his tongue, flicking it inside, mapping the smooth channel.

Sirius was babbling incoherently, little gasps and moans echoing around the room. Gasps mirrored by the three men watching with aroused eyes.

Erratic breathing from Harry, signalled Draco to slow his hand. Just resting his fingers around the base of his cock, giving him time to calm his body. Unable to stop observing the scene unfolding across the bed.

Severus lapped and nibbled at Sirius' entrance, bringing up a finger to slide in beside his tongue. Sirius' yearning apparent in his cries. Sirius brought up a hand, wrapping it around his cock and with unhurried strokes teased himself. Draco could see the drops of pre-cum gathering at the head. Sirius swiping his thumb through them, a smile crossing his face as he reached his hand across the bed to offer his thumb to Harry.

Surprise sparking across his face when Harry accepted the invitation, his tongue licking around his thumb. Sirius groaned, deep in his chest, bucking his hips. Severus slipped in a second finger. His tongue clasped by the contracting muscle, his dexterous fingers scissoring, stretching the tight ring.

Harry licked his lips lasciviously. Severus having observed the thumb sucking display, raised an eyebrow. Sirius screaming when he removed his tongue only to replace it with three fingers. Casting a quick lubrication spell to ease the way, he pumped them in and out fast. Those talented dexterous fingers spreading as he pulled out, the muscle loosening for him.

Remus shuddered, his body rubbing along the top of Draco's and Harry's, cock dripping onto their flushed skin. The slickness easing their rubbing against each other. Cocks bumped and dragged against smooth warm skin. A strange rhythm developed. Remus' rubbing along Draco's hip ,his own dripping cock pushing into the base of Harry's back. Draco's fingers clenching and unclenching as Harry thrust back and forth, using his hand.

Severus pulled back, wiping the saliva from his chin, his cock standing rigid. He reached and pulled Sirius' hips further down the bed. Sirius looking shocked but eager, spread his legs further. Only to have them pulled up and hooked over Severus'shoulder, his body bent in half.

With a teasing slowness, Severus breached the pucker. His slick cock pushing in inch by torturous inch. Finally stopping when he bottomed out, his heavy balls resting on Sirius' buttocks.

Sirius threw his head back and screamed with pleasure


	7. Chapter 7

**Another thank you to everyone**

**I'm writing a companion piece to this story called 'What Sirius Saw' it will be a one shot explaining how he found out about Severus and Remus. For some reason I keep wanting to write Lucius in on the action between Remus and Severus. Good idea?**

Severus stayed still, the look of concentration on his face indicating to Draco that he was already close to the edge. Sirius' whimpers were filled with desire, the sounds fuelling the arousal already filling the room.

Harry let out a low moan, arching his back. Draco's cock sliding down between his thighs. Draco becoming frustrated at the material of Harry's trousers blocking his path, head of his shaft prodding at the covered entrance. Harry whimpered and muttered a word, his trousers disappeared, leaving him gloriously naked. Draco pulled back, spitting on his hand ,rubbing the saliva along his quivering cock making it a slick as possible. He hoped that Harry was still lubricated enough from the early sex with Severus.

With his eyes torn between watching the display in front of him and the sight of his shaft being swallowed up by Harry's body. Draco slowly pushed the head past the tight ring of muscle, shaking with want as the pucker opened up for him. His shaft sliding into the snug, smooth heat of Harry's channel.

His rhythm slow, not to tease but to keep the control that was already on a knife edge. He licked the pulse point in Harry's neck earning a buck back, length rubbing against his prostate. Harry pleaded for more.

"Watch." Draco breathed in his ears, tip of his tongue darting out to lick along the shell.

Remus pulled back, his cock sliding off Draco's hip, the head dripping. Remus moved on all fours ,prowling around the bed until he was next to Severus. Severus was building a drawn out rhythm .Slow thrusts, pulling his slick cock out till just the tip was held in by the clenching of Sirius' entrance then equally as slowly on the slide back in, his entire cock buried deep inside.

Sirius' eyes were squeezed shut, face lost in pleasure. Remus reached up and lightly with feather like touches dragged his fingers down Sirius' glistening chest. Sirius' back bending up like a bow when Remus pinched a nipple, the nub hardening further. Sirius opened his fire filled eyes, pupils dilated. He stared at Remus then glanced at Severus, a brief flicker of the earlier angst crossing his face. Remus sensing his mood began to pull away, Sirius snatched his hand, holding it gently.

"Kiss him." Sirius' voice was husky as he gestured towards Severus.

Draco's thrusts faltered for a moment, stopping deep inside Harry. The fluttering of the muscles around his cock, driving him to plunge back in and out. He resisted, running a soothing hand down Harry's chest, calming his shudders. Anxious to see what would happen with this new development.

Remus looked shocked, surprise widening his eyes. Severus mirroring the same expression, his slow movements stuttering to a complete halt, he moaned loudly. Sirius smiled and Severus moaned again. Draco smiled to himself, recognising the tone of those moans. Sirius was tightening the muscles inside, molding himself around Severus' engorged member.

"Kiss him." He repeated breathlessly, the air heavy with sex.

Severus grabbed the back of Remus' neck, yanking him against his body, slamming their mouths together. At the same moment pulling out and slamming back into Sirius. Sirius gasped, at the sight of the kiss and the feel of the thick cock stretching him. He bucked his hips down, impaling himself further on the magnificent length.

The noise of skin on skin echoing, moans drifting. The scent of sex saturating the room and its inhabitants, driving on desire.

Severus deepened the kiss, tongue mapping the familiar contours of Remus' mouth. Memories of their past encounters adding to the experience. With confident hands, he ran fingertips across his skin. Severus remembering which spots would cause a shudder, which would cause a sigh of pleasure. All the while, thrusting into the tight unfamiliar warmth of the man beneath him. He grabbed the outside of Sirius' thighs, breaking the kiss to bend Sirius more, his grunts increasing as he changed the angle knowing that he would be reaching impossible depths. The head of his cock battering against that little pleasure nub.

Sirius' whimpers and groans spurred Draco on, pulling out to pull Harry on top on him. Harry's body immediately seeking out his cock, sighing as he impaled himself, the feel of the smooth velvet tunnel nearly pushing Draco over the edge. The blond bucked up and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure. Aware that the position put his cock right up alongside Harry's prostate, every thrust rubbing and adding to his gratification.

Draco reached up, hands gripping Harry's hips tightly. His thrusts up increasing, the downward push of Harry meeting his thrusts forcing him ever closer to the edge, balls tight and high. The need to come overwhelming him, he looked into wild green eyes and saw the same need in them. Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's dripping cock, jerking him in time with their lunges.

Harry tilted his head back, neck stretched and screamed, cock erupting in Draco's hand, the clench of his muscles around him causing Draco to empty himself inside him. Both of them light headed with bliss as their climaxes hit the peak together.

Draco could barely breath, the feel of Harry's come hitting his chest, coating his hand had been enough for him. Then the rhythmic clenching of his internal muscles, the ring of his pucker squeezing tightly around the base, his cock erupted deep inside, his shuddering thrusts feeling slick as his come lubricated the way. Both of them collapsed, feeling boneless. He pulled Harry into his arms, relishing the feeling of his sweaty chest against his. Their weary heads turned to observe the show next to them.

Remus was kissing Sirius, tongue duelling noisily. His fingers tweaking, pulling Sirius' nipples, the nubs reddened and swollen by the treatment. Severus' thrusts were hard and fast, his grunts causing Draco's deflated cock to try and stand up. Harry having felt it twitch looked up with amused eyes, a light laugh reaching Draco's ears.

Harry looked over at the three men, looked back tilting his head in their direction, Draco smiled understanding Harry's intention. With exhausted and shaky limbs they crawled over to them.

Draco's heart began to race as they got closer, the soft wet noise of Severus' cock sliding into Sirius increasing. The low exhales from Sirius making Draco's pulse run faster. Harry moved away from him, stalking around the bed towards the other side of Sirius. Eventually Harry was facing Draco, both of them either side of Sirius' torso. Draco ran a finger down Remus' spine, he pulled away from devouring Sirius' mouth to smile at him. Remus moved back to allow Draco to replace him.

Sirius' brow was glistening with sweat, lips swollen, his tongue darted out to sooth them. Draco sucked around the tongue pulling it into his mouth, Sirius' eyes flew open realizing that he was no longer being kissed by Remus. Draco matched his stare, not breaking the contact, his tongue tracing the inside of Sirius' mouth. Sirius looked panicked for a brief moment, sighing he surrendered to the kiss. Draco felt the moans spilling into his mouth, his eyes scanned down to see Harry lapping at Sirius nipples, teeth nipping at the already swollen nubs. Sirius began bucking, mouth pulling away to scream out his pleasure. Draco smiled at the vision of Remus licking stripe along the underside of Sirius' cock. Severus allowing Sirius' thighs to fall wide open braced either side of his hips, still keeping a fast pace. Draco could tell that it wouldn't be long for the two men.

Harry licked up along Sirius' neck, wild eyes locking on his, he smiled at Sirius, eyes asking permission. Sirius looked overwhelmed and apprehensive for a second. Harry leaned forward, voice low against his ear, Draco just about hearing what was said.

"I want this.. Let me kiss you.. I want to touch you please, please Siri." Harry's words making Draco want to moan out loud, the timbre of his voice filled with yearning.

Sirius bit his lips, eyes gleaming. Draco noticed that Sirius' cock was steadily leaking, Remus' tongue chasing the rivulets running down the rigid shaft.

_He's frightened to want Harry._

Draco lay beside Sirius, on his side, a finger running back and forth over the engorged nub of his right nipple. Draco moved his face close to his and whispered.

"Let Harry touch you, I know you want to."

Sirius shook his head, negating Draco's claims. Draco licked the throbbing pulse in his neck, whispering again into his ear. Harry staring at him, confusion showing on his face.

"I know what its like to want something you shouldn't, give in to it." Draco murmured seductively, heart pounding, cock filling with blood.

Sirius let out a frustrated growl, his hand reached up. Draco noted it was shaking, fingers clasped Harry's shoulder, pulling him down. Their lips met tentative, unsure, Harry moaned, tongue peeping out trying to deepen the kiss. Draco reached across, fingers tracing along the smooth skin of Harry's shaft, it rapidly firming again. Draco jumped when a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he looked into Remus' smiling eyes. Remus' mouth still lapping at Sirius' weeping length. Severus changed the pace, slowing, the force of his movements still strong enough to move Sirius up the bed on every forward thrust.

Harry's groans of bliss, alerted Draco to Sirius kissing Harry harder. Sirius devouring his mouth, dominating the kiss now, fingers wrapped tightly in Harry's hair, tugging him closer. Their chests slammed together. Fixed on the sight of Sirius' hand moving down to cup Harry's cock, fingers cradling his balls, fondling the sacs. Draco felt his body shiver with need, Remus' fingers tightened around him, moving up and down.

"Christ!," Draco shouted, thrusting in and out of the ring Remus' fingers had created, "Sirius, suck Harry's cock!" His voice filled with authority, the words spilling out of his mouth, shocking himself.

Harry broke away from the kiss, face eager, breathless as he shouted.

"Oh god, yes, yes, please!" His hips pushing forward, pushing himself into Sirius' hand. Sirius looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide, face flustered, not being able to think straight. Severus still inside him, the pleasure muddling his mind, he shook his head trying to clear it.

Harry moved up the bed, his cock now right beside Sirius' face, the tip of it just within the reach of his lips. Remus having sensed Sirius' apprehension, engulfed the entire length of his cock, Sirius forgot how to breath, driven by instinct, he licked his lips tasting the pre-cum that had dripped there from the head of Harry's cock. Moan deep in his chest, Sirius flicked his tongue out, catching the tip of Harry's engorged head. Harry was silent, face contorted with pleasure, he angled his hips slightly to give Sirius easier access.

Draco looked up to watch Severus. The potion master's face was unreadable, eyes dark, his movements had stopped, his fingers were clenched around Sirius' thighs, digging in. Draco knew that Severus would be leaving bruises. Feeling his heart stuttering to a stop when he realized that Severus was struggling to not come at the sight of Sirius and Harry.

Draco groaned when he felt a tongue swirl around the head of his cock. Grey eyes taking in the breathtaking sight of Harry bent over Sirius. Harry's own cock deep in Sirius' mouth, lips stretched thin to accommodate the width. Harry's breath gusting over Draco's shaft as he tried to suck as much of it in as possible.

Sirius' moaning around the head of Harry's cock as Remus doubled his efforts. Remus' hand coming into play, moving up and down in time with his mouth. Severus gripping his thighs harder, bringing them up around his waist, long, forceful thrusts battering Sirius' prostate.

Draco could barely fill his lungs, the feel of Harry's hot mouth around him. The hot tongue flicking along the length, making it difficult to breath. The sight of Severus, skin flushed, shining with exertion, hips snapping back and forth, the lusty grunts were music to Draco's ears, Remus sucking Sirius' cock while moaning like whore would be haunting Draco's dreams for a long time.

Draco realizing that Remus was being left out, twisted his torso. Harry moved with him, Draco crunched forward, his head at an awkward angle but determined to suck Remus' cock, his tongue lapped at the head. The position he was in making it impossible to get any depth to his suck, he concentrated on sucking as much of the dripping head in as possible. Rewarded instantly by Remus gasping his pleasure around Sirius' cock. Draco's mouth flooded with come, Remus spurting his release down his throat. The excess dripping down his chin and onto the sheets below. Remus whimpering around Sirius' cock and Severus increasing thrusts dragged Sirius' climax from him, his body bucking, screams of pleasure muffled by Harry's cock in his mouth.

Severus shouted a loud expletive, the clenching of Sirius around him forcing his release to erupt from him. Balls tight and exploding deep within the spasming channel.

Harry shaking with need, took in the sight around him, Severus' head thrown back in bliss, Remus moaning around Sirius' erupting cock, Draco's mouth dripping with Remus' release.

Harry whimpered around Draco's shaft, tongue teasing with the vibration. A buck of Draco's hips and Harry's mouth was filled with hot, salty come. He moaned as he swallowed it down, his own cock throbbing, Sirius gasping around his member, he slide further into his mouth. Sirius gagged slightly as Harry hit the back of his throat, the constricting around the head of Harry's cock caused his climax to hit him with such intensity his head began to swim. Draco's still spurting cock fell from his screaming mouth. Harry trembled, his legs threatening to give way. He felt strong, sure hands holding him up, lowering him on to the warm sheets below. Harry gave in to the darkness calling him, passing out.

Warm touches waking him slowly. Harry cracked open an eye, to see four sets of concerned and entertained eyes looking at him. He smiled, stretching out , realising that he had been covered with a sheet. Feeling left out when he noticed everyone was dressed.

Sirius sat at the end of the bed, holding hands with a smiling Remus. Harry felt a smile spreading across his face, Sirius smiled back no tension or unease in the grin.

Severus grunted from the other side of the bed, catching Harry's attention. Draco sat next to Severus, his body close to his. Harry frowned feeling left out, smiling when Draco moved to snuggled against his body as well.

"Back to the land of the living then?" Severus' amused tone making Harry giggle. He nodded his head, a large yawn escaping from him.

Remus laughed, tugging Sirius to his feet, looking at Harry with fond eyes.

"Well, its getting late, Siri and I should be getting back before you lot are missed." His voice sounded happy but with a hint of disappointment.

"Will I see you both soon?" Harry asked, tentatively.

The two men both grinned at the same time, their eyes shining brightly. Sirius came to the bed, engulfing Harry in a warm hug.

"Of course you will," He looked at Severus, a smile in his eyes, "Now we know Snivel..Snape and I can be pleasant to each other, You'll see us all the time."

Severus looked annoyed for a brief moment, fist clenched, then a sly smile crept onto his face.

"Black, this was a once of a lifetime experience, understood?" Menace clouding his tone.

Remus ran a soothing hand along Sirius' arm, the effect immediate. Calmly, Sirius met Severus' eyes, his gaze flicking to Remus, then back to Severus.

"Same goes for you, am I understood?" He replied, Draco understanding the meaning behind those words.

_Telling him to stay away from Remus._

_Wait.. Did Severus just warn Sirius to stay away from Me and Harry?_

Draco watched the exchange, determined to ask Severus what he meant later. Severus gave Sirius a curt nod, a smile on his face.

"Of Course."

The two men, hugged Harry goodbye again. Draco surprised when he was pulled into a warm hug by Remus, then a gruffer one from Sirius.

Left with just the three of them in the room now, Draco flopped on the bed next to Harry. Harry automatically snuggling to him. Severus still sat on the end of the bed, Harry held out a hand, Severus paused for a second, the same unreadable look on his face from earlier. Draco rethinking his earlier assumption at Severus being turned on by the display from Harry and Sirius together.

_Was he jealous?_

Mirroring Harry's move, he held out his hand to Severus too. Severus smiled tiredly and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed, finding himself wedged between the two.

They both nestled against his strong chest, both sighing with contentment. The silence comfortable between them, Harry the first to break it.

"I've just had an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco fell on to the chair with a defeated huff. Severus, who sat marking fourth year essays looked up with a quizzical expression. Harry, who was stretched lazily on the rug in front of the fire, immediately sprang up to hug him. Draco felt a reluctant smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"So he said no?" Harry asked, tone understanding.

Severus, who had been watching the two from his desk, sat up intrigued by the conversation. Concern marring his darkly handsome features as he watched Draco nod sadly. His body becoming tense, Draco sensing that he was obviously angry that someone had upset him.

Heart skipping a beat at the thought that Severus would no doubt fight for him, aware that Harry would as well. He hugged Harry harder, meeting Severus' eyes and smiling back with his own. Letting out a sigh, he turned to look into the flickering flames of the warming fire.

"Draco?" Severus asked, his voice deep and alluring.

Harry ran a comforting hand along his knees, fingers slowly tracing the contours of his thighs. Draco's heart began to beat faster, blood pumping south. His cock starting to firm and grow within the confines of his robes.

"He won't even consider it." Draco shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry tried to smile, eyes filled with kindness. Draco felt that weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. He shuddered, shivers running through his body, hips pushed up slightly. Both of them moaning at the sensation of Harry's hand digging into his thighs.

Severus raised a bemused eyebrow, smirking as he noticed where Harry's hand was now residing, his fingers millimetres away from Draco's now throbbing cock.

"Who won't consider what?" his tone interested. Though his expression informed Draco that he was already aware of the problem.

"Blaise! Bloody hetero idiot.. Won't even consider being with me .. Well, us!" Draco's petulant tone forced Severus to bite his lip to stop the laugh from emerging.

" Harry, Severus.. make him do it!" he shouted, precociousness in his voice.

Draco's eyes narrowed when he noticed the shaking of Severus' shoulders, the mirth clear in his dark eyes. He turned his head towards Harry, expecting Harry's full support in his outrage. Only to find that Harry was ill containing giggles of his own.

"WHAT?" Draco's shriek of indignation echoing throughout the chambers.

Harry winced at the sound, but with a amused and placating manner, reached to stroke his knee. His amusement evident in the high quality in his voice when he replied.

"Wow, you are such a brat." the smile on his face threatening to split it in two.

Draco sat spluttering, completely speechless. Rage slowly crept onto his flushed features.

_I am not a brat!_

_I always get what I want!_

"Fuck off!" his words shocking even himself, Draco stood up.

He pushed Harry away, a forceful thrust that sent him flying back on to the rug. Draco felt horrible when he saw the hurt on Harry's face. Still too angry to back down, he huffed and flounced across the room. Determined to walk out and go to sulk, not caring about the two of them.

_Let them manage without me!_

His rage in full flow, body tense as he approached the door to leave. Stopped suddenly by a pair of strong hands. Hands that were digging painfully into his shoulders, the strength in them obvious as they tightened their grip. Draco whimpering with pain as he was spun round to face an angry Severus. Black eyes filled with fire, the wrath in them making Draco feel weak at the knees.

"You little brat!" Severus' voice loud and simmering with badly contained anger.

Draco struggled to wrench free of the punishing grasp, the fingers forcing him to gasp with pain.

"Sev.. Sev.. Just let him go." without even having to shout, Harry sounded authoritative.

"He doesn't want to be here with us.. Let him go." the defeated quality in Harry's voice made Draco want to hang his head with shame. He pulled away from Severus, who had loosened his grasp at Harry's sad words.

With small tentative steps he walked to Harry. Harry's head hung down, shoulders slumped. Draco hesitated to touch him, finally succumbing to the urge when Harry lifted his face to him. His eyes brimming with unshed tears, face a mask of misery.

_I did this.. I made him cry._

Draco flung himself at him, arms wrapping his torso tightly. Harry let out a breathless grunt as he squeezed. Draco peppered his face and neck with butterfly kisses, murmuring his apologies between each kiss.

Severus observed the display with a cool demeanour, face still contorted with the annoyance.

Draco turned from kissing Harry's neck briefly to offer him an apologetic smile, face dropping when it was not returned. He doubled his efforts to make Harry happier. Tongue licking that little spot across his join of his neck and shoulders, knowing it would make Harry shudder. A tiny smile gracing his features when Harry moaned and shivered in his arms.

Harry rubbed his cheek against his, bringing their lips together in a slow languid kiss. Tongues sliding and teasing each other, no rush to devour or dominate. Draco nibbled gently on Harry's bottom lip, the kiss deepened slightly. Harry's lips pressing harder, tongue mapping further inside his mouth. Draco sighed into the kiss, his body automatically writhing alongside. His cock having deflated with the argument, perked back up. Firming instantly as Harry's half hard shaft rubbed beside his. A scream frozen in his throat as he was painfully snatched away from him. Fingers pulling his hair, snagging and yanking strands out at the root.

Disorientated as he was twisted and pushed to the floor. His body landing with a hard thump onto the rug in front of the fire. He lifted a frightened head up to stare into obsidian eyes that were filled with menace and something else.

Draco struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew that look, it was the look that made his heart beat faster and his cock become diamond hard. It was the look of the masterful side of Severus, the controlling side. Draco had only seen it briefly before when they had played, Severus ordering him and Harry to do things to each other and him. His pulse raced at the prospect of that look combined with the anger he clearly felt. Their play before had always been good natured, that side never being mixed with anger.

"Get up." his voice filled with malice, his soft tone belying his words.

Draco felt his mouth opening to plead, slamming shut when he saw the look on Severus' face. It was the look of someone struggling to hold on to the control they had. He scrambled to comply, feet slipping on the rug as he raced to get up. Heart thudding in his chest to the point of it feeling like it would explode. Severus grabbed around the back of his neck, the nape being pinched by his cool fingers. Draco's scared eyes flicked to Harry, whose eyes were wide and surprised.

Severus leaned into his face, breath ghosting over his skin. Spittle dotting Draco's cheeks as Severus shouted.

"You arrogant little shit.. Do you think we're here to entertain you?" the fury causing his voice to rise.

Draco furiously shook his head, desperate for them to see he didn't think that.

"No.. I.." He began to plead only for Severus to tighten the hold on his neck. The words frozen as he whimpered.

"Well, Draco, it's about time you were put in your place!" The sly, vicious tone making Draco's heart race.

Body caught between the urge to stay or flee. Scared to stay and see what would happen. Another part inside eager to please and craving whatever punishment would be dealt to him.

Harry stood stock still, appearing to unable to move. His face a mask of indecision. Slowly he watched the scene unfolded before him, observing Severus. A small entertained and knowing smile gracing his face.

Draco was whimpering, hands up as if in surrender.

"I'm sorry.. please."

"Please what.. Forgive you?" Draco nodded his head, frantically, "Ha! It's about time you were shown who's in control here!"

Draco felt light headed at the words pouring from Severus' mouth. Glazed eyes searching for Harry, looking for him to help. Harry simply stood staring apparently hypnotised by the display. His eyes filled a strange glee, face flushed with arousal.

Starting to feel nervous and apprehensive about the change in mood, Draco started to struggle. Fighting to break free of Severus' rigid grasp. Fingers slid down to pinch at his shoulders, his body being manhandled towards Severus' desk. His body jerked around, his back against Severus' chest. Draco could feel the deep breaths that Severus was taking, his knuckles white on his shoulders. Slammed face down, Draco gasped for air as the edge of the desk pushed the air out of his lungs. Trying to catch his breath, heart fluttering when he realized he was hanging over the desk. Chest flat against the cool wood, his arse pushed up. The smell of parchment and ink assaulting his nostrils.

He tried to push himself up, hands splaying out as he was forced back down. Nose to the table, fingers hanging onto the lip of the desk in front of him. He turned his head to take a breath, only to have Severus grab the back of his head and force it back to the previous position.

"DO NOT MOVE!"

Draco found himself obeying instantly, his body tense awaiting for the next instruction. His mind screaming at him to leave, his body practically vibrating with excitement. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen heightening the desire that was racing through his bloodstream.

A muttered word behind him and he gasped as the warm air caressed his now naked bottom half. Severus had not even bothered to remove all of his clothes, Draco felt uncomfortably bare. Aware that the position he was in gave a view of his hanging balls and exposed his arsehole.

The feeling of nervousness began to build as he heard no noise in the room. His body began to shake, muscles twitching. He tried to calm his body but could not, the tremors increasing the longer the silence reigned in the room.

THWACK! A strong hand connected sharply with the top of his right buttock. Draco screamed, a high piercing sound that reverberated around the silent room. His back arched, his hips shifting to move away.

THWACK! A stronger hit this time, placed just to the side of the other smack. The fingers on the hand catching the edge of the existing mark. Draco screamed again, his voice cracking on the end. The force of the smack pushing his hips forward, the edge of the desk digging into the tender flesh of his cock. Strangely his earlier erection was still evident, Draco moaned pitifully. The wood leaving an indent in the smooth skin, his cock leaking on to the floor below.

"You like that, don't you?" A husky sex filled voice stated.

"No." Draco surprised at the shaky quality in his own voice.

THWACK this time his left buttock received the same treatment. Draco felt tears spring in his eyes. The stinging of the marks warming his skin, the tingly left behind was apparently directly linked to his cock. Which even though it was jammed painfully against the side of the desk, was still rock hard. The low ache in his balls reminding him that he wanted to come.

_Merlin.. I'm getting off on being spanked!_

An hysterical laugh bubbled in his throat only to be swallowed by a scream when the hand connected again. This time the slap was lower on his buttock at the junction of the cheek and the top of his leg. Balls swinging dangerously close to where the tingly handprint had been left. His breath coming in short gusts, chest feeling tight as he forced himself to breathe. His body on edge, tense and waiting for the next strike.

"Who's in control here?" the smooth sound of Severus speaking caused Draco to let out a tiny moan.

THWACK Draco threw his head and shrieked. Tears falling freely down his cheeks, face red and flushed. Breath hitching with each sob. Both of his arse cheeks burning, the skin red and hot. A soothing hand ran over the hot marks, fingers tracing delicately. The complete opposite of the previous treatment. Draco sobbed harder, saliva dripping onto the desk as he shook.

"I'll ask again, my naughty dragon, who's in control here?" the hand stopped for a moment, fingers digging into the marks. Draco whimpered and thrust his hips forward only to groan at the friction of the wood against his cock.

"You, You, YOU!" He sobbed out, rewarded with the featherlike touches gracing his skin again.

He sighed, relaxing into the touch. Heart stopping when the fingers slid down to ghost over his exposed hole, the muscle twitched excitedly. Draco heard a set of low lust filled moans from behind him, he went to turn only to be forced back again.

"I didn't say you could move."

The fingers rubbed around the pucker, dipping inside just a fraction of an inch. Draco bucked back trying to force the fingers deeper inside.

THWACK the hit was not as hard as the others but still had some force behind it. Draco moaned, his tears forming again as the fingers caught a previous mark. The sting taking his breath away.

"DO NOT MOVE!" Severus sounded angry.

Trembling, the muscles all over his form frantic to move. He opened his mouth to take a slow and steadying lungful of air. The beating of his heart erratic and loud in his ears.

The fingers teased his entrance, feeling slick and wet. Draco bit his lip to stop from moving. His hands clasping the edge of the desk, fingers digging into the wood. A moan escaping as one finger breached his pucker, swirling the slickness around inside him. Preparing him for something bigger. Ears pricking at the sound of someone moving around the room, footsteps approaching the front of the desk. Resisting the urge to look up, he concentrated on the feeling of the fingers, two now, exploring his smooth channel. The muscle twitching involuntarily around them, drawing long moans from behind him.

"Lift up your head." Draco obeyed immediately, drooling at the sight of a naked Harry in front of him.

Severus thrust three fingers inside him, the dexterous digits seeking out his prostate, tapping it lightly. Draco opened his mouth to moan, Harry thrust forward, forcing his cock into Draco's mouth. He tried to pull away, annoyed at the rough treatment.

THWACK This time the smack fell right across his pucker, his scream reached a piercing pitch. The ring of muscle going into spasm only for Severus to thrust three fingers inside. The muscle tightening and pulling them in further. The moans of pleasure from the two men drowning out the pain filled ones from Draco.

"Do as you're told!.. Now be a good little dragon and suck!" Severus shouted huskily, his words encouraging Harry to pull back only to thrust straight back in. Draco gurgled around the long shaft, the head of Harry's cock hitting the back of his throat, making it hard to breath. He swallowed convulsively to try and clear the blockage. The choking sensation dragging moans from Harry.

Severus' fingers still thrusting in and out of his tight hole. Draco shuddering when he heard and felt Severus spit on his pucker.

"That's the only prep you're going to get, ok naughty dragon?" Severus stood up but did not move. Draco murmured around Harry's cock, trying to speak. Harry pulled back, his cock sliding from his mouth with a wet pop. Draco found himself memorized by the trail of saliva still linking his mouth to the end of Harry's leaking length.

"Yes… yes… FUCK ME!" The rasp of his voice surprising him. He looked up at Harry, with pleading eyes, begging.

"Fuck my mouth!" Draco shouted,shoving himself forward to swallow Harry down to the base as the last word left his lips. Harry gasped, hips shooting forward, the tip pounding the back of Draco's throat.

Severus grabbed his hips, slamming himself inside just as Harry thrust forward. Draco couldn't breath, his head swimming. The two cocks battering him at either end. His throat struggling to accommodate Harry's sheer length, saliva dripping from his mouth onto the desk, smearing the essays that were there. His prostate constantly pounding by Severus' thick length. His entrance stretched painfully, the feeling of fullness driving Draco's cock to spill.

Harry grabbed the back of his head, his thrusts becoming erratic. Severus at the same time, lifted his hips to allow him to plunge deeper. Draco screamed, the vibration bringing on Harry's climax. Hot salty come flooded Draco's mouth, choking him. Severus hit his prostate hard on a powerful thrust. Draco's untouched cock erupted, spraying the desk and floor below it.

Harry pulled out, cock still spurting weakly. With a shaky hand he reached up to finish over Draco's flushed face. The last ribbons of come splashing his cheek and catching across his lips. Draco coughed, the excess fluid in his mouth dribbling down his chin. His greedy tongue flicked out to catch the splashes on his lips, Harry moaned even louder.

Severus having watched the display, groaned with desire. Tilting Draco's hips forward and lifting him higher. Draco found himself perched, his weight on his arms and chest. His legs now off the ground as Severus pounded into him. The exertion showing on Severus' face, flushed and shining with sweat. His dark eyes glowing with want, his fingers gripping Draco, knowing he would be leaving bruises. The realization forcing his orgasm to burst free, legs shaking with the intensity as he emptied himself in Draco's clenching body.

The sound of laboured breathing filling the room. Tiredly, they disengaged themselves, ending up sprawled on the ground. Too exhausted to move off the stone floor. Harry cleared his throat, looking at Draco with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"You ok?"

Draco shifted, his arse sore from the spanking and the subsequent fucking. His voice raspy from his throat being used, he smiled at Harry and a tired looking Severus.

"Never been better." He laughed.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, a smile in his eyes. His voice had a hint of a laugh as he said.

"I think I have a solution to the Blaise problem."


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you again - it's great that you like my stories. I never thought that my pervy ramblings would please people!**

**Anniriel - I'm working on something along those lines at the moment - may only be a oneshot though.**

**If you're following 'WRONG TIME,RIGHT PLACE' i will hopefully be adding a new chapter in next day or two. ;)**

**Warnings - i'm sorry to say that this chapter contains het - sorry!**

The sexual heat in the room was stifling. Blaise reclined on the bed, eyes fixed on the girl stripping in front of him. Tall, slender with long legs, narrow waist and full firm breasts. Her creamy skin beginning to glisten with excitement. The ebony haired beauty fixed her azure blue eyes on the caramel skinned Adonis. Stare lingering over his large rapidly growing cock, surprised as Blaise reached down to wrap his fingers around it, pumping it lightly.

The girl watched avidly as the clear drops formed at the slit, her tongue peeping out to lick her lips lasciviously. Blaise smirked, pumping his erection, faster. Displaying himself for her attention, rewarded when she delicately lowered her panties. The musky scent of her arousal filling the room adding to the intensity. Blaise lifted a finger and beckoned her to him.

Blaise was unaware that the show was being observed as the men under the invisibility cloak watched with wild eyes. Their breath starting to emerge in gusty pants. Cocks lengthening and filling inside their robes.

The girl climbed onto the bed, swaying her hips as she prowled towards him. Blaise reached and grabbed her roughly. Rather than being annoyed at the rough treatment, the girl appeared to revel in it. Her breathy excited moans echoing throughout the room.

The heat under the cloak doubled as the spying men's excitement began to reach fever pitch. Hands and fingers fumbling to free their aching lengths from the confines of the robes.

Blaise ran his fingers through long black hair, tugging the girl's head to his dripping cock. Moaning as it was obediently swallowed, a slight gagging noise escaping as he hit the back of her throat. The moaning beauty lifted her shapely arse into the air, Blaise immediately running his fingers across it. The moans increasing in intensity as Blaise slid his fingers deep inside her glistening sex.

"Yeah, that's it, swallow my cock." Blaise raspy tones inciting fingers to move quicker beneath the cloak. Hips thrusting forward as the voyeurs chased their release.

"Such a good little cocksucker, you want my cock deep inside you?" The arrogance in his voice tempered with his desire. The girl still sucking his cock, nodded energetically. Wiggling her hips to encourage his fingers on their exploration. Blaise smiled, the girl's eyes flickering shut with pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over her clitoris. The resulting moans clearly allowing his cock to slip into her throat. He groaned loudly, hips thrusting up. He pulled her off, the soft pop as her mouth disengaged dragging a small moan from one of the peeping men. Luckily the noise of Blaise's moan disguised it from being heard.

Blaise manhandled the girl, flinging her on to her back. The men under the cloak stopped breathing, surprised by the rough treatment being administered. Breathing a small sigh of relief when the girl started to beg.

"Please, please, fuck me." her voice melodic and breathy with need.

Blaise wasted no time in following the instructions. Grabbing her hips, legs falling wide apart and slamming his cock deep inside her. Their joints groans of satisfaction spurring on the pumping of cocks hidden from view.

Blaise set a ruthless pace, fast and hard. This pace seemed to continue for hours. The girl bucking beneath him, desperate for him to continue. Manicured nails trailed down Blaise's back, leaving red marks finally resting on his buttocks, grabbing, forcing him deeper. The sound of skin against skin filling the room. Blaise grunting with each thrust forward, the girl whimpering under the onslaught.

"Touch yourself!" Blaise instructed, struggling to get the words out.

The hidden men watched with curious eyes as the girl began to touch her clitoris. The quality of her moans changing, indicating her approaching climax. Blaise grabbed her thighs, lifting and tilting her hips. The position bending her in half, allowing him to penetrate at a deeper angle. The girl's fingers always active, rubbing with a fast circular motion.

The hands under the cloak matched her rhythm, hands pumping back and forth. Pre-cum slicked palms easing the way of their strokes. The heat building making them glisten with sweat.

The girl screamed, head flung back. Blaise licked and nipped at her neck as she appeared to stop breathing. Her hips bucking as she writhed under him, her moans low and long. The intensity of her orgasm pulling Blaise's from him. His thrust becoming jerky as he emptied himself inside her.

A stuttering breath from under the cloak, come splattering the inside of the material. The excess coating fingers and dripping at their feet. Hearts beating at a frantic pace.

Blaise slipped out of the girl, flopping out of breath next to her with a satisfied sigh. Both of their bodies glistening, chest heaving as they struggled to get their breath back. Blaise the first to move, he casually got up from the bed. The girl watched with satiated eyes and made no move to follow. Seemingly uninterested Blaise dressed in silence, eyes occasionally flicked to watch her. His eyes unsure and apprehensive.

"Well, was that as good as you thought it would be?" He asked, his tone light but with an edge to it.

The girl seemed bewildered by the question, the watching men holding their breath.

Blaise just smiled, he cast one last glance at the girl, the smile widening.

"It won't happen again." He turned and walked towards the door. The girl now sitting up staring at him with confused eyes. Blaise laughed, amused but with an air of annoyance.

"A word of advice, darling," he drew the last word out sarcastically, "next time, make sure you remove all the traces of your aftershave, Draco."

His laughing drifting throughout the room as he walked out of the door. The girl's eyes were wide with shock. Jumping slightly as more words drifted toward her.

"Never ever mention this to me, or you will be sorry." the threat clear in his retreating voice.

Flinging herself on the bed, sighing loudly. Flinching at the sudden sound of a cloak hitting the floor. Tired eyes widening at the sight of a flushed Severus, evidence of his enjoyment dripping from his hand. Harry shaking with need, cock still rock hard. Harry's stare fixed on the bed, slowly walking in her direction.

The girl gave a squeak as she was pulled down the bed by her ankle. Harry cast a quick scourgify and thrust himself inside her quivering pussy. She moaned weakly, her clitoris tender from earlier. Her stunned eyes locking on to Harry's glazed ones.

"Don't stop."

Harry continued to plunder her body, fingers digging into creamy smooth thighs. The thighs began to shake followed by the rest of her body. Harry's moans increasing at the twitching muscles around him. Ebony locks retracting, changing to short soft white blond hair. Breasts replaced with a smooth chest, clitoris lengthening and becoming a rigid cock. The loose channel, tightening around him. Harry thrusting harder into Draco's clenching arse.

The change in sensation dragging moans from both of them. Draco felt a dip in the bed as Severus lay next to him. The potion master licking along Draco's neck and down his sticky torso. Harry felt Draco clenching around him as Severus lapped at his nipple. The clenching adding to the fact he had been on edge watching Draco with Blaise. He jerked forward hard and fast. His orgasm crashing over him, balls spurting into Draco's rippling channel. Draco arching his back as his own cock spurted weakly ,still aroused from the encounter with Blaise. The feel of Harry inside him, taking his breath away.

_It's always better with them_

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as he slumped on to him. Murmuring inconsequential things, Draco couldn't hear most of them but relished the feeling of Harry's breath against his flushed skin. Severus lapped at his mouth, his tongue sliding inside. Draco returned the kiss, loving the taste of Severus . He laughed as a second tongue pushed inside his mouth. The three of them lapping and licking each other, laughs in their gasps of contentment.

Finally the need for air and the awkward position of their heads forced them to break apart. Harry remained on top of him, cock still embedded inside. Draco found himself reluctant to move, his body sinking further into the bed. Smiling at the satisfied feeling that he found himself feeling more and more when he was with the two men.

Severus lay next to them, his fingers tracing along the skin on Harry's back. None of them wanting to move from the bed. The feeling of tranquillity shining in the exhausted faces of all three.

Draco was the first to break the silence. Kissing Harry's neck, his voice muffled.

"So what do you think about Charlie Weasley?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A huge sorry to everyone following this story.**

**I uploaded into the wrong file this morning so there is no new chapter yet.**

**Couldn't leave everyone wondering what had happened, so a brief apology.**

**Not to worry i'm corrupting Charlie as i speak!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet, a handful of patrons dotted around the room. Harry sat opposite Charlie , a butterbeer in hand. Nerves written all over his face, he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. Charlie seeming to notice his apparent nerves spoke first.

"So Harry what can I do for you? Your owl was cryptic."

Harry felt his face begin to pink up, he forced himself to look into Charlie's intrigued eyes. Deciding for the direct approach Harry blurted.

"I want you to sleep with me," Charlie started to choke on his mouthful of beer, spraying the table, Harry needing to just get everything out, continued as he coughed, "Well, not just me Draco Malfoy too and Snape wants to watch!" He breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

Charlie, who had managed to stop choking began to cough again. Face beet red and eyes wide as he stared at Harry in disbelief. He swallowed the noise audible even over the sound of people in the pub.

"You're serious aren't you?" Charlie's voice filled with surprise.

Harry took a steadying breath, heart feeling like it would burst from his chest. He nodded, unable to meet Charlie's eyes. Harry was afraid he would see disgust in them.

"Harry?" his quiet tone made Harry look up. No disgust reflected in his eyes, they seemed stunned but not horrified.

"How long have you been with the two of them?" Charlie seemed intrigued, no anger evident in his even tone. Harry felt his shoulders sag, his body so filled with tension suddenly feeling like the air had been let out of him. Sliding down the chair, he sighed.

"Severus for nearly nine months, both of them for just over three."

Charlie's eye widened, taken aback by the information and Harry's honest answer. His eyes shut briefly as he was struggling with what to say, when he opened them they sparkled with a newfound knowledge.

"Just after the time at the burrow?" Charlie's face shone with mischief.

Harry found himself stunned for a second then he laughed. The tension gone between them, both relaxed with the reminder of a previous experience.

"Severus was your first then?" There was a hint of disappointment in Charlie's voice. For a moment Harry felt guilty but then remembered something. He leaned forward, his mouth dangerously close to Charlie's ear.

"It could have been you." Harry whispered, seductively. Charlie cleared his throat, nervously.

**FLASHBACK**

The Burrow kitchen was still littered with the left over party food. Harry's seventeenth birthday had gone with a bang, streamers from the various birthday bombs the twins had invented lay everywhere. Harry sat at the kitchen table, glass of milk in hand. The beginnings of the dawn's light filtering into the room. A nightmare had woken him, not wanting to disturb anyone Harry had come down to the peace and tranquillity of the kitchen.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" a deep voice asked. Harry jumped, milk sloshing over his hand and the table. Startled, he looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you made me jump." Harry clasped a hand to his thudding heart.

Charlie smiled and stalked into the room. A strange look in his eyes as he got closer to Harry. A tension building, Harry struggled to identify what it was. Charlie broke to silence, deep voice hushed and low.

"So seventeen?, I remember my seventeenth," he sat immediately next to Harry, his knee brushing up against Harry's, "First time I ever drank firewhisky." He laughed and bumped his knee, deliberately this time against Harry.

Harry felt his face pinking up, his pulse racing faster. The man was gorgeous, muscles in all the right places. Harry remembered the fantasies he had about him once he discovered he liked men. A sly smile crept onto Charlie's face, leaning so his shoulder was alongside Harry's. Mouth close to Harry's ears, Harry shivered involuntarily at the sensation of his breath caressing.

"First time I ever fucked someone too." he whispered into Harry's ear.

Gasping, Harry turned his head to look at him, the position his face ended in caused their lips to brush together. Harry thrust himself back and fell off the chair. His hand to his mouth, the tingling in his lips bringing a stunned expression to his shocked face. Charlie with concern written all over his face, reached down to help him up. His hand firm and warm in Harry's as he effortlessly lifted him from his prone position. Bringing their body to slam together, Harry flung his arms around his neck. Crushing their lips , the kiss Charlie bestowed on Harry was breathtaking.

With nervous inexperienced fingers, Harry touched along Charlie's strong arms. The power he could feel in them made him feel weak at the knees. Berating himself for acting like a stupid girl, he deepened the kiss. His tongue lapping forcefully against Charlie's experienced one. Harry pulled away to take a breath, Charlie began nipping along his neck. Tiny little bites instantly soothed with a flicking tongue. Harry moaned loudly, Charlie murmuring into his neck to be quiet. Harry reached for his wand off the table and cast a silencing spell. Charlie shivered at the magic washing over him, biting hard. Back arching, Harry's hips thrust into him. The resulting moans form both men making the silencing barrier glow briefly. Two equally rock hard cocks rubbing together. Charlie pulled Harry's pyjama top off and dived back to lap at his nipples.

Harry was panting, the sensations overwhelming him. The duel feeling of another man against his cock and a tongue swirling around his nipples nearly making him come.

_I'm kissing Charlie_

_I think I'm going to have sex_

_Merlin!_

The thought stunned him for a second, did he want to sleep with Charlie? what if it hurt? What if he was no good?

Charlie stopped picking up on the tension suddenly in Harry's body. He lightly kissed Harry's lips, a gentle peck. Bringing Harry out of his panicked musings. Harry tried to smile, the grin coming out was shy and nervous.

"We can stop anytime you want, I want you to be comfortable." Charlie's tone filled with understanding. Harry's body relaxed and he leaned forward to kiss Charlie. The tension building again but this time Harry felt like he was the one in control. Charlie's firm hand reached down and gently rubbed Harry's now dripping cock.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted and slammed their lips together harder to kiss becoming more passionate. Harry devouring Charlie's mouth leaving the bigger man feeling flushed and painfully aroused.

Forcing himself to be confident, Harry ran a finger across the large bulge in Charlie's shorts, the hardness feeling hot even through the silky material. Charlie groaned into Harry's mouth, a sound so full of need it empowered Harry to take what he wanted. His fingers grasping around the shape of the shaft, palming him firmly. Charlie's convulsed, thrusting his hips. Pushing his throbbing cock into Harry's eager hand.

Reciprocating Charlie teased Harry by tracing the outline of his cock with gentle fingers, the friction maddening to him. Harry nipped at Charlie's bottom lip and squeezed the length in his hand. Charlie pulled his fingers away just long enough to yank Harry's pyjama bottoms to the top of his thighs. Exposing Harry's cock, the cool air of the kitchen making it twitch. The pre-come gathered at the head flicked onto Harry's toned stomach. Charlie stood, his eyes mesmerized by the sight of a dripping line of fluid trailing down to his pubic hair. Sparkling lust filled eyes glancing up into overcome green eyes before crushing their chest's together. The feel of skin on skin making them both whimper.

Scrambling to touch bare skin, Harry pulled frantically at Charlie's shorts, needing them to disappear. Charlie's cock springing free from its confines as the material was dragged from it. Harry reached down and wrapped his hands around both of their shafts, rubbing them against each other. The combined drops of pre-come slicking the way as he stroked them together. The room filled with the slick sound of wet skin and the soft breathy exhales of the two men.

Charlie gasped and pulled away. A reassuring smile in place as he looked at Harry's confused face.

"I'll come too soon if you keep that up." He explained. Harry beamed with a sense of pride. Charlie laughed at his expression, leaning to kiss him tenderly.

"You're very sexy, I shouldn't be doing this," Charlie kissed him with more passion before he broke away to continue, "I shouldn't but I can't stop, I want you." the last three words were so filled with desperation, Harry almost moaned.

"Yes, yes I want you too, " Harry kissed him, his words coming out in a rush "please Charlie touch me, I think about you all the time"

Charlie's eyes lit up and he devoured Harry's mouth. Picking a squeaking Harry as if he weighed nothing and placing him on the kitchen table. He moved forward putting himself between Harry's open legs. The groins touching, cocks aligned perfectly.

Breaking the kiss, a gleam in his gaze. Charlie pushed Harry to lie back on the table. Harry gasped as the cold table touched the skin of his back. The smell of cake drifting up his nose, he turned his head to see the half eaten birthday cake right next to him. Harry reached to move it away so he wouldn't end up in it, when a hand stopped him. Confused he looked up at a mischievous Charlie. Charlie reached and picked up a piece, the white frosting ran down his hand and landed on the table with a wet plop. He held it in his hand and ran his tongue through the icing.

"Mmmm delicious, want some?" Charlie's voice was full of mirth.

Harry shook his head, bewildered to where this was going. SPLAT!

Harry took a huge gulp of air as the cake covered his cock. The frosting cool and wet as its slid down his aching shaft to spill onto his balls underneath. Charlie bent forward to follow the drips, collecting them with his tongue. Harry screamed at the feel of it, a mouth on his cock.

"Oh. Oh oh!" Harry moaned incoherently. The sensation of that agile tongue swirling and lapping was too much. Harry's hip shot off the table as the head was engulfed into Charlie's warm mouth. Harry tensed as he felt questing fingers run through the icing on his balls to touch his entrance. Charlie's head bobbed up and down. His tongue always active, teasing and running along the vein on the underside. The fingers stayed still, just perched at the ring of muscle. Harry could feel the sticky icing coating the pucker. Charlie didn't force them further, his mouth slurping the rest of the cake from Harry. Sticky fingers traced around the muscle but did not breach it. Harry bucked up at the sensation, forcing his cock deep into Charlie's throat. The feel of him swallowing distracting Harry as a single finger slid inside using the icing to ease the way.

Harry froze on the table as he realized what Charlie was doing. He waited for the burning pain to come, surprised when it didn't. The feeling was strange but not unpleasant. Charlie looked up from his position, Harry could barely look, the feel of his cock in Charlie's mouth combined with actually seeing it was overwhelming. Charlie seemed to be waiting for Harry's permission to continue, he nodded. His body trembling at the idea of losing his virginity.

Charlie lapped at his cock harder, doubling his efforts. Clearly using it as a distraction as he prepared Harry. Three spit covered fingers slid in and out now. That burning ,stretched feeling beginning to make itself known. Harry gasped, tensing at the pain. Charlie pulled off his cock with a wet pop and trailed his tongue over Harry's balls. His fingers still as he let Harry adjust to the intrusion. A wet tongue flicked against his pucker, Harry sat up to see Charlie's head low beneath his legs. The tongue lapped, swirling around the fingers and stretched pucker. Harry felt his balls tighten at the feel, cock spitting over him. Charlie curled his tongue and slid in next to his fingers. Harry groaned and whimpered at the indescribable pleasure he felt coursing through his veins. Pushing himself down, forcing Charlie's tongue and fingers deeper. Charlie spread them wide and Harry hissed. The pain was too much, he had never even stuck a finger up there before. Charlie pulled his fingers out and licked the entrance firmly. Nibbling and lapping at the muscle. Tongue dipping in, Harry clenched around the muscle. Charlie groaned low in his throat.

Charlie's tongue explored inside his smooth channel, the feeling made Harry bite his lips to stop form screaming. Fingers tentatively followed, Harry tensed still uncomfortable with the sensation. Charlie withdrew the offending digits and sucked one of Harry's balls. Simultaneously, wrapping his fingers around Harry's rigid member. The resulting combination made Harry see stars as his balls emptied themselves violently over himself and Charlie. Ribbons of come decorating Charlie's stunned face. He stood up, looming over Harry, fisting his own turgid cock. Following Harry almost immediately, spilling hot come over Harry's heaving chest.

"OH FUCK!" a voice shouted from the doorway, both men looked up stunned at the interruption.

Bill stood slumped against the doorframe, cock standing almost drawn straight against his stomach with need. His strong hand stroking furiously, moaning loudly as his orgasm broke through. Come spilling on to the floor beneath his bare feet.

"Fuck, what a show!" Bill laughed with a shaky voice.

**End of flashback**

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, the memory at the forefront of their minds. A smile spread widely across Charlie's blushing features, leaning forward to whisper quietly to Harry. Harry leaning toward him waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"I'll do it..but I have two conditions."

Harry entered Severus' bedchamber a happy skip in his step, excited about telling Draco the good news. Stopping to a complete halt when he was greeting with a ball gagged Draco manacled from the ceiling. Severus buried balls deep inside, the muffled moans awakening Harry's sleeping cock.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked, a laugh in his throat.

Severus looked up and graced him with a blinding smile. His face was flushed with exertion, his hips continued to snap forward forcefully. Draco moaning and struggling to stay on his feet as he swung from the pounding he was receiving.

"He," thrust, "wouldn't," thrust, "Stop," hard thrust followed by a muffled scream, "bloody talking!"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Earning a filthy look from Draco, Harry smiled, walking seductively to him. He looked at Severus as if asking permission, Severus raised an eyebrow, his thrusts never slowing and nodded.

Harry fell to his knees and swallowed Draco's cock to the base. It hitting the back of Harry's throat as Severus' movements pushed Draco forward. Harry licked the thick vein underneath and suckled the drooling slit. The bitter taste coating his tongue, making his mouth water. Reaching down to open the button on his trousers, Harry wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing shaft. Slow strokes to begin with, the building tension forcing him to speed up. Draco whimpered pitifully, manacles digging into his wrists with the effort of staying on his feet. Severus tilted his hips thrusting upwards and wrapped his arms under Draco's thighs hoisting his feet off the ground. Harry choking as Draco's cock slipped into his throat.

The new position forcing Severus deeper as his cock battering Draco's prostate on every thrust up. Draco's cock lodged in Harry's throat, he struggled to swallow around the engorged head. Draco screamed, loud even around the gag as he erupted down Harry's convulsing throat. Harry's own hand pumping himself harder.

Severus pulled out of Draco with a soft slick noise, dropping Draco's feet to the floor. Coming quickly around, his hand pumping his slick length. Harry's eyes were closed as he came all over his hand, flinching when he felt hot wetness splash his face, hitting his lips. Harry's tongue darted out and he moaned at the taste of Severus' salty come.

His heart slowly returned to normal, his body trembled with the intensity of his release. Opening his eyes when he heard the clinking of chains. Draco slumped boneless into Severus' arms as he was set free. As if he weighed nothing, Severus swept Draco into his arms and carried him to the bed. He gently placed him on the warm black sheets, his fingers coming to caress his cheek in a tender gesture. Harry loved to see this side of Severus, it wasn't just great sex but great tenderness too. The nights where they lay in each other's arm were quickly becoming his most cherished memories.

Snapped out of his thoughts by Draco's soft voice calling him to the bed, Severus already lying next to him. Harry couldn't help the grin that crept across his face as climbed in with them.

"So, how did it go?" Draco asked sleepily, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck, drawing a laugh from Harry for tickling him.

"He said yes," he smiled at the little excited jolt from Draco, "But on two conditions."

Severus and Draco both lifted their eyebrows in a joint intrigued way, Harry bit his lips to stop the laugh bubbling inside.

"Well?" Draco impatient as ever.

"Bill gets to watch," Harry waited for a comment, receiving an amused eyebrow raise from Severus, " and he wants cake." Harry laughed


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone following this story- i know i should update it more often but the Pandora and Wrong Time muse has me by the throat.. lol.**

**Warnings - everything! :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter - Draco would have been interested in Harry's other wand if i had written it!**

Draco lay trembling, hands cuffed to the bed, the manacles cold against his delicate wrists. Legs aching at the width they had been spread apart, ankle cuffs securing them in place. The room in the shrieking shack thankfully was warm, a soft caress along his heated skin made his eyes flutter open. Severus stood to the side of the bed, smile in place, eyes drifting hungrily over Draco's naked body. Mouth filling with saliva at the sight of Severus' rock hard cock, the light reflecting of the clear drops gathering at the head, his excitement making Draco's heart race.

"You want me?" his deep voice asked with a hint of mischief.

Draco nodded his head rapidly, the sound of the chains attached to the manacles filling the room with their melodic clinking. A low laugh drifted over Draco from across the room, excited eyes lifted to look at an equally naked Harry standing with a nervous but naked Charlie. In the shadows observing with avid eyes was Bill, fully dressed. Draco had assumed when Harry had told them Charlie's conditions that Bill would watch then join in. Unfortunately, Draco feeling slightly cheated when Bill revealed that he got off on watching not participating. The disappointment increasing when Bill admitted that he wasn't what he would consider to be gay or bisexual, it was purely a sexual thrill to watch others, men or women having sex. Draco felt a smile twitch on his face as he remembered Harry's laugh when Draco had said that was weird. The tears of laughter becoming infectious as Harry tried to explain through hysterical giggles that Draco had the weird corner of the market covered.

The men walked with what seemed like deliberate slowness, Draco pulling at the restraints.

"Please, please!" His voice filled with pleading, no longer too proud to beg for sexual pleasure. The fire flaring in Harry's eye never failed to make Draco's cock firm more, the pink head dripping fluid on Draco's toned belly already. The musk of the men's arousal flooding the room and Draco's senses.

The dipping of the mattress next to him making him look to the right, Severus lay on the bed, hunger in his obsidian eyes. Draco strained his neck, lips pouting for a kiss. Soft lips brushed against his in a tender gesture, Draco pushed his tongue out, slipping it into the potion master's mouth. A agile tongue lapping alongside his as Severus dominated his mouth, Draco's toes curling on the bed at the passion infused in the kiss. Featherlike touches glanced along his thighs, two different pairs of hands caressing his body. Moans swallowed by Severus' talented lips, Draco sucked on his tongue to show his appreciation for the turn in events. A hot tongue flicked across one of his nipples, Draco bucking up at the sensation. The nub hardening further at the tiny bite of sharp teeth, the nip soothed by a soft lick. The other nub not left out, another tongue lapping at the nipple.

"Fuck." Draco moaned as he pulled his mouth away from the breathtaking kiss. The sound of his laboured breathing the only noise in the room. He searched the room for Bill, eyes widening at the sight of the man reclining on a leather chair, palming his own cock through his trousers. The arousal written clearly on his face as Draco noted the flushed cheeks and fevered eyes. Harry licked up Draco's slender neck and thrust his tongue into his mouth, the taste of Harry tantalising his taste buds. Flinching as something wet and cold landed on his stomach, pulling away from the kiss to survey the large slab of ice cream cake that was rapidly cooling his heated skin. The smile on Charlie's face nearly made Draco laugh, he smiled instead. Two tongues licking and nibbling his neck distracted him from watching Charlie as he tentatively leaned down to lap the cream off Draco's skin.

The sensation of three tongues on him causing Draco to whimper, Charlie's swirling tongue running through the dessert, spreading the treat along his pelvis as well. Draco could feel the cool drips running down his balls and around the base of his cock. The sticky feeling increasing his arousal, his pre- come running down his shaft, mixing with the sweetness. The mix of the two treats lapped up by Charlie's questing mouth. Charlie's moans of appreciation vibrating along the base of Draco's throbbing length.

"Suck me!" Draco screeched, hips bucking up. The weeping head of his cock brushing against Charlie's soft lips. The screech tapering into a long moan as Draco's cock was engulfed in Charlie's warm, wet mouth.

Looking up to watch Harry and Severus kissing, Severus devouring Harry's lips with gusto, the sight making Draco's cock twitch violently in Charlie's talented mouth. Charlie's dexterous tongue twirling and tracing across his shaft, the bobbing of his head perfectly synchronised with grip of his strong fingers stroking Draco's cock.

The moans echoing in the room, returned by the low growl of Bill from the chair. Thick cock exposed for Draco's perusal, the shaft dark pink contrasting against Bill's pale skin. The head was a darker shade, it peeping from the pulled back foreskin, Draco wanted to lick the drops he saw adorning the slit. He lifted a hand, calling Bill over to him. Stunned at the movement, Bill's face flamed, shaking his head. The desire written on his face but the nerves shining through as he pushed back further into the chair.

The blond arched his back as Charlie pushed the tip of his furled tongue into the slit of his cock, Harry and Severus broke apart from their passionate kiss to look at the keening Draco. Arousal in Severus' eyes as he leaned to kiss Draco's exposed neck, his tongue delicate against the pale skin. Harry's fingers running along Draco's chest, tweaking his nipples as they passed, fingertips heading downward ,tracing through the treasure trail that led to his cock. The icing from the cake coating the tips, the slick sticky fingers wrapping the bottom of Draco's cock, pressure around the base stopping Draco from coming.

Grunting with a frustrated sound, Draco thrust up, burying his length down Charlie's throat, the red head moaning with desire at the rough treatment. The convulsively swallowing of the man's throat made Draco momentarily glad that Harry was holding the base of his cock, his balls tightened as the pressure built. Harry sensing the approach of Draco's climax, grabbed Charlie by the hair and gently pulled him off. The wet pop of Charlie's mouth making his brother moan loudly from his position in the chair.

"Enough." the hoarse quality of Harry's voice informing Draco that he was struggling to rein in his lust. Severus was leaning back on his knees, his strong potion stained fingers wrapped around his own cock, stroking steadily, his breath coming out in little pants.

Trembling fingers ran behind Draco's balls, rubbing the smooth skin of his perineum, the stimulation of his prostate from the outside made Draco bite his lips to hold in the gasp. The tentative circling of his twitching pucker made Draco realize it was Charlie that was touching him. Harry fingers gripping tightly alternating between a hard and soft grip teasing the already on the edge Draco. The aristocratic tone in Draco voice disintegrating into a animalistic grunt as it slipped from his lips, Harry's eyes lit up at the sound.

The potion master retreating from the bed to circle around behind Charlie, the gasp falling from the red head's mouth making Draco smile. Aware by the sound of Charlie's moans that Severus was touching him from behind, the sudden gasp made Draco giggle, knowing Severus so well Draco surmised that the potion masters tongue was probably now inside the squirming red head. A shaking fingertip slipped inside the blonds' tight entrance, the finger too dry, Draco winced at the feeling. Charlie kissed the base of his cock mumbling his apologies against the hot skin, withdrawing the finger. Harry's eyes lighting up and a moan escaping at the sight of Charlie sliding a finger inside his own mouth, sucking and slicking the digit. Returning the wet tip to Draco's quivering pucker, the muscle clenching trying to pull the finger deep inside. The deep muffled moans from behind Charlie making the red head whimper with the stimulation from Severus' probing tongue. Sliding his finger into Draco, crooking his finger to rub delicately over his prostate, maddening when he missed it initially, Draco wishing for the long, dexterous fingers of Severus or the persistent ones of Harry. Titling his hips slightly, adjusting his body, a small gasp emerging as Charlie rubbed over it.

Harry feeling left out, bent down and swallowed Draco's cock right to the hilt in one fluid move. Draco howled at the sensation, mind focused completely on the scorching mouth of his Harry.

_My Harry_

_My Severus_

Thoughts forgotten at the sudden feeling of three questing fingers stretching and mapping inside his body. Harry's tongue pulling back to lap at the steady stream of pre-come that now ran freely from the heated blond.

"Can I?" Charlie asked, the nerves evident in the timber of his voice. Draco smiled and nodded his permission, licking his lips at the thought of the dragon tamer inside him. Fumbling to get into position, his shoulders shaking with trepidation. Harry feeling sorry for Charlie, leaned across and kissed him, his tongue thrusting into Charlie's mouth. Harry's nimble fingers running down and wrapping around Charlie's cock, mumbling a lubrication spell, Charlie's gasp at the slick sensation swallowed by Harry. With deft hand he guided the nervous Charlie to push against Draco's slick entrance, the muscle giving way under the pressure. The joint moans of pleasure fuelling the hunger in the room as Charlie slid inside. Not stopping his forward move until he bottomed out, balls resting on Draco's buttocks. Draco whimpered at the sensation of fullness, pausing to adjust to the stretched feeling. The thought lingering in his mind, the pleasure outweighed by the niggling feeling.

_I wish it was Harry or Severus inside me._

Charlie pulled back, the tip of his cock teasing the fluttering pucker. Halting when Severus wrapped an arm around him from behind, the potion master licking Charlie's neck, he tilted his head back enjoying the dark eyed man's attention. Severus murmuring in Charlie's ear, Harry pulled away from Draco's to gasp with excitement at the words.

"Shall I fuck you Mr Weasley?" Charlie groaned, nodding his head vigorously. Draco reached up and pulled Harry's mouth back on to his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, writhing at the feel of Harry's tongue. Whimpering as he heard Charlie let out a drawn out moan, his own thrust pausing inside Draco. Clenching his muscles, Draco thrust himself down, impaling himself, focusing on the feeling.

Charlie's grunt of pleasure echoing around the room, Draco's moan reaching a high pitch as Charlie's twitching cock rubbed over his prostate. The heady combination of the cock sliding against it on every thrust forward and the twisting tongue of Harry making it difficult to keep his thoughts coherent. A sudden hard thrust inside him, pushing Charlie deep, Draco opened his eyes. Charlie bent forward slightly as Severus slid inside him, The blond found his gaze looking behind to take in the other red head's reaction. Bill mesmerized by the display, his hand was still on his engorged cock, his breathing loud even in the moan filled room.

"Stroke yourself!" Draco found himself barking out the order with a rasp.

Bill jumped in his seat, his hand immediately obeying the order, his strokes firm and fast. Draco noted they were matching the pace set by Severus as he pounding into Charlie, the thrust of his hips pushing Charlie deep inside Draco's quivering tunnel. Heading for pleasure overload, Draco tugged Harry off his rigid shaft, Harry moaning with disappointment. Draco pulled him into a heated kiss, their tongues duelling Draco tasting himself, murmuring against the swollen bottom lip of the green eyed imp.

"Ride me?"

A flash of fire in the verdant gaze, Harry sprang up and moved to straddle the blond. Severus moaned a heartfelt yes at the new development, Charlie panting at the increased thrusts, his face flushed, sweat glistening on his brow at the duel feeling of fucking and being fucked. Draco knew it wouldn't be long for the red head, a smile spreading across his face at the familiar position of Harry perched over him as he whimpered the lubrication spell. Harry, not even pausing to take a breath impaled himself on Draco's solid length.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped as his back arched, the new position of his hips allowing Charlie to penetrate deeper, the hot length of him gliding against his prostate. Charlie bucked back hard at the sensation, Severus grunting at the thrust back. The room filled with grunts, groans and sound of skin on skin.

Harry bouncing up and down, smile on his face as he rode Draco's cock. The feel of Harry's balls resting on his stomach on the thrust down adding to the stimulation overload, the blond close to the edge. Dazed, he felt drawn to watch Bill masturbating in the chair, licking his lips at the sight. Bill's cock rock hard and slick with pre-come, the light shining on the wet shaft.

"Please." Draco pleaded looking at the red head. Desire in Bill's eyes as he stood on trembling legs, his fingers still wrapped around his cock. Biting his lips with nerves as he approached the tangle of limbs on the bed. The smell of his arousal filling Draco with lust as he stood at the side of the bed. Not wanting to scare him off, Draco gently reached across and ran a lone finger along the smooth skin of Bill's cock. Bill took a trembling breath, Draco noticed that the thrusts from the others had slowed, he looked to see three sets of excited eyes viewing the unfolding scene.

Draco locked eyes with the red head, a seductive smile on his face as he wrapped his hand around the quivering cock, the slickness easing the way as he began to stroke it. Bill thrust his hips forward fucking himself into Draco's hand, with a pleased grin Draco sped up his strokes adding a little twist at the head. Harry lifting himself up until the blonds' cock was just touching his pucker before dropping down, the cock swallowed by the smooth channel. Whimpering Draco gripped Bill harder, the red head grunting at the sensation.

Severus picked up the pace of his thrusts, pushing and pulling Charlie until they established a rhythm, Charlie pulled out of Draco, pushing back onto Severus, the potion master's thrusts forward pushing Charlie deep into the blond. Draco began to shake with pleasure, Harry fitting him like a glove, clenching around the base of his throbbing cock. Charlie hitting deep inside him, the slide in making him gasp. Without realizing it Draco pulled Bill towards his mouth, meeting no resistance from Bill, Draco lapped at the tip of his dripping cock. Bitter salty essence coating his tongue, Draco sucked harder at the tip desperate for more in his mouth. Bill panting fast and loud as he pushed into Draco's willing mouth.

Harry the first to orgasm, he clenched around Draco impossibly tight, Draco moaning around Bill's cock as he felt Harry's come paint his chest. Bucking up hard to add to Harry's pleasure, the responding quivering of Harry's entrance pushing Draco to erupt deep inside him, balls tightened and his channel squeezed around Charlie. The moans falling from Charlie filling Draco's ears as he poured himself against Draco's prostate.

Bill pulled out of Draco's screaming mouth, fisting his cock, ribbons of pearly come splashing the blonds' face and chest. Charlie slumped forward as Severus pounding through his orgasm, chasing his own release. The sight of Draco covered in the combined come of Bill and Harry pushing him over the edge. Severus stuttering to a halt, three jerky thrusts and then he moaned, long and deep as he emptied himself into the flushed red head.

Harry pulled off Draco with a slick sound, Draco's seed spilling down his thighs as he threw himself on the bed next to the blond. Severus grunting as he disengaged from Charlie, crawling to fall in a panting heap beside Harry. Charlie lay on top of Draco as he got his breath, the feel of someone other than Harry or Severus inside him after sex felt strange to Draco. Gently, he pushed the weary Charlie to pull out, muttering a cleaning spell to wash away the feel of fluid dripping from him. Bill slumped down on his knees beside the bed, a pleasured sigh making Draco smile. The red head cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, Draco opened a tired eye.

"I think I might be bi." Bill said with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's very interesting, Mr Weasley," a cool voice echoed through the room, Draco jumped, "Perhaps you could all explain why my son is in bed with you?" Lucius asked.

**Don't kill me!**

**I suggest if you haven't already that you check out 'What Sirius Saw'.. it's not essential but next chapter will make more sense if you do.;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story, I enjoyed the wild, pervy journey my boys ended up on. Thank you all for following this and my other stories, I can't tell you how much it means to me.;)**

**WARNINGS - Dubious consent.**

Draco froze, feeling Harry tense beside him and hearing the loud expletive from Severus' mouth. The mood filled with heated tension, Lucius held his wand tightly in his hand, it darted back and forth between Harry and Severus, his face thunderous but filled with a devious gleam.

"Well, well Severus, I must say I'm surprised," he smiled, the gleam brighter, "Oh, not about Draco, I'm sure he's a whore just like his mother, but fucking Dumbledore's golden boy, that positively delicious." Draco's face fell at the words, Harry could feel the rage pulsing through his fingers. Severus sneered, eyes filled with a fury that Harry had never seen before.

"Not this time," Severus shouted, Lucius' grin widened, the look of joy spreading across his smug face, "I won't let you ruin this!" Harry felt confused at the conversation, evidently something had happened between them before, the bile rose in his throat at the thought of Severus being with that arrogant, evil bastard.

"Now, now dear friend, be nice or I'll have the boy who lived suck my cock.. while you watch." He walked towards Severus, glaring at Draco, who was cowering behind Harry.

"Just look at him, pathetic," he turned from him to regard Severus, Harry sickened by the lust he could see in the man's grey eyes, "Bet he's a right firecracker in bed though, isn't he?"

Severus' jaw tensed, Harry could see his fists clenching by his sides, Lucius continued deriding his son, "Does he suck your cock like a good little boy and take you deep inside while he begs for more?"

Severus glared at him, his black eyes boring into Lucius', a sudden sneer gracing the potion masters face.

"Isn't that your job, Lucius, do you love the dark lord's cock in you?" the laugh in Severus tone was full of spite, Lucius paled, "Remember how you would beg me to fuck you, do you beg him like that?"

Turning on his heel, Lucius stalked away from the fuming potion master, Harry wished he could reach his wand, it lay on the floor beside the bed, teasingly out of his reach.

"Draco, get dressed," he looked at his son with disdain, adding with an excited grin, "We'll arrange the dark mark ceremony for tonight then you can join me at the dark lord's side, I'm sure he'll enjoy you."

Draco lunged from the bed, screeching like a banshee, Lucius' eyes widened at the attack, lifting his wand to hex Draco. The arrogant blond thrown backwards by the force of the hex screamed by Harry, shocked at the wandless magic he had just performed. A quick incarcerous muttered by Severus and Lucius was trussed up like a turkey, a gag firmly in place for when the blond awoke.

"What shall we do with him?" Charlie asked, Bill smiled and lifted the unconscious man, flinging him on the bed. Harry walked over to Draco, the blond quiet and shaking, pulling away from Harry's touch. Undeterred, Harry pulled the struggling blond into his arms.

"Let me go, he's right I'm no good for you!" Severus approached the flailing blond, concern written all over his face, Harry held Draco tighter. Tears spilling on to Harry's chest as Draco began to cry, sobbing against Harry, Severus came up behind him to embrace both of them, his strong arms making Harry sigh. Draco murmuring about being just like his father.

"Draco, you are nothing like your father." Severus' voice calm and filled with certainty, Draco lifted his teary eyes to look at the two of them. Harry smiled, his face suddenly nervous, his eyes skittish and unable to meet Draco's gaze.

"errmm, Draco, I think that I," he paused and glanced at Severus, shoulders straightening as he psyched himself up to speak, Draco sharing the same look of confusion as Severus, "You see.. I love you both." Harry let out the breath he'd been holding as he finished.

Silence followed the words, Draco stunned speechless, watching helplessly as Harry's face began to fall at their lack of response, his green eyes brimming as he broke the embrace.

"That's ok, it was a silly thought, just forget I said anything." he tried to add a smile to show that he was fine, Draco gasped, his mouth finally catching up to his brain.

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco's voice piercing throughout the room, Harry jumped at the sudden declaration. Draco turned to look at Severus, his black eyes not giving anything away, he touched his arm.

"And I love you," Draco whispered to the shocked potion master. Harry spun him around, their lips crushing together, the kiss full of intensity. Their lips stopping as a deep, rich voice with a slightly strained tone whispered huskily, the words meant just for them.

"I love you both too, my imp and my naughty dragon." his strong arms encircling the pair, Harry sighed into Draco's mouth, he leaned back against Severus' chest. An idea flashing in his mind, he pulled away from kissing Harry long enough to turn his head to place a tender kiss on Severus' lips and then Draco smiled at the two of them, his voice filled mischief and malice.

"I have the perfect idea for Daddy Dearest."

The world slowly returned to Lucius, head aching and mouth dry, he went to move, panicking when he realised he couldn't. Eyes springing open and scanning the room, he quickly deduced he was strapped to a chair and gagged, cruel laughter drawing his attention to the bed, that he had been placed directly at the foot of. As though he was set a front row seat to the show that was about to begin. His grey eyes widening at the sight that greeted him, struggling to shout and pulling at the straps holding him in place.

Draco smiled lazily, his naked body stretching out on the bed, his moans breathy. Harry kissing and sucking his toes, Severus nuzzling his neck, both of them lavishing him with attention from top to bottom. He giggled at the sensation of Harry running his tongue along the ball of his foot, Harry holding on to his calf as he tried to pull away, a smile on his face. Severus laughed at the pair, his agile tongue licking Draco's throbbing pulse point, kissing along his jaw and then slamming their lips together, devouring a whimpering Draco with a heat fuelled kiss.

The kisses from Severus made Draco light headed and incredibly aroused, that and Harry's exploring tongue. Harry was gradually moving his way up Draco's body, the tip of that agile muscle running along the inside of his thigh. Draco held his breath as he waited for it to touch his rigid cock, his shaft dripping pre-come already with excitement. Groaning as Harry bypassed his needy member, to lap at his belly button, tongue dipping and swirling in the little dent. Severus placing gentle kisses down his chest as he made his way to join Harry, Draco almost screaming with pleasure when they both began to lick his navel, Severus curling his tongue and pushing it inside his little inverted belly button, Draco's hips shot off the bed, his cock slapping against his abdomen.

Harry leaned down to lick at the wet head, swirling through the bitter essence that leaked from Draco, Severus moving down to lap at Harry's mouth as they shared the treat. Draco bit his lips to stop his screams, the sensation of two tongues on his cock was pushing him to the edge.

"Cock ring." he managed to croak out, Harry pulled up, licking the drop of pre-come off his bottom lip, a smile spreading across his face, grabbing his wand and muttering the incantation. Draco felt a strange pressure around the base of his cock, looking down to see a black leather cock ring sitting snugly there. Draco couldn't resist looking up to stare into wild grey eyes, his father flushed with anger and something else.

_He's turned on!_

Unsure of how to feel about the obvious arousal emanating from his imprisoned father, Draco pulled Harry down to kiss him, their tongues duelling slickly, the noise loud to begin with but then drowned out by a surprised muffled scream. Bill and Charlie, still naked were approaching Lucius like he was a tasty looking treat, lust shining the red head's eyes.

"Well, well Mr Malfoy, its appears that you're packing." Bill said with a grin, Charlie laughed, Draco couldn't help but notice his father was very aroused, his cock straining his tailored trousers.

"What would people say, if they knew you got turned on by your own son?" Charlie asked, grabbing Lucius' hair and yanking his head back painfully, Lucius' features became fearful.

"Maybe we should cut it off?" Bill's voice sounded excited by the idea, Draco's heart began to race. Harry deepened the kiss, pushing Draco back into the bed. Lucius' muffled pleading filling the room, shaking his head and beginning to cry. Severus watching with amusement, Draco reached for him, trailing a finger down his chest, his fingertips coming to rest at the base of Severus' cock. Obsidian eyes stared at him, he quirked an eyebrow, Draco smiled and ran his finger along the hot silky skin of Severus' shaft, swirling through the fluid at the tip, bringing it slowly up to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with the now flustered man. The taste of Severus on his tongue made Draco moan, he reached down to run a shaking hand along his own cock, it twitched beneath his fingers. Aware that Harry and Severus were watching him, he lay back and spread his thighs exposing his pucker to their gaze. Two moans echoed from across the room, he looked to see Charlie and Bill watching him intently, Lucius crying freely now, his eyes squeezed shut as he sobbed.

Charlie tugged Lucius' hair hard, the man whimpered and opened his eyes. Bill rubbing his own cock as he watched the display on the bed. Draco's own whimpers were lusty and full of desire, Harry on his stomach between Draco's thighs, his tongue tracing around the tight pucker.

"Watch him!" Charlie's normally pleasant voice venomous and hateful, Lucius shaking on the chair. Bill reached down and cupped his cock through his trousers, squeezing hard, Lucius screeched with pain. Draco closed his eyes and tuned the noise out, his mind and body focused on Harry and Severus. Something nudged against his lips, his tongue peeped out, the head of Severus' cock dripping into his mouth, he moaned and lapped at the tip. Severus stroked his cheek with fondness, Draco sucked the tip into his hot mouth, moaning around the mouthful as Harry's tongue breached him, mapping his insides. Stars and fireworks sparking behind his eyes as Harry's tongue brushed against his prostate, he bucked up and let out a long moan.

"Please." Draco begged, his words muffled as he licked around the head of Severus' throbbing length. Harry lapped harder, pulling his tongue out and nibbling at the edges of his twitching entrance, a single finger sliding into the tight heat, Draco pleaded.

"Please, please I love you, please fuck me!" Harry thrust three fingers inside, Draco writhed on the bed, revelling in the pain pleasure feel of being stretched wide, the fingers scissoring inside him, testing the tightness and opening him up for their cocks. The rest of the room blocked out, barely aware of the taunts and threats spilling from the Weasley men, Lucius crying like baby. The blunt head of Harry's cock teasing the pink pucker, Draco pushing himself down, gasping as the tip slid effortlessly inside him, Severus pushing his cock further into his gasping mouth.

"Draco, you feel so good," Harry breathed, pushing all the way inside not stopping until his balls rested against Draco, " Fuck!"

Draco couldn't catch his breath at the myriad of sensations flooding his body, he felt that he could feel every ridge and vein in Harry's quivering cock. His tongue dancing over the throbbing vein running along the underside of Severus' length, the bitter salty taste was heaven on his taste buds. Harry pulled out, Draco's channel grasping around his cock to hold him inside, desperate to keep the feel of him. The stretch and pleasure pain of his entry made Draco's heart race. Severus' low throaty moans were music to Draco's ears, he could feel Harry's body shaking with emotion and lust, his own body writhing underneath the green eyed man. Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco knew that if he looked at the intense pleasure written on Harry's face he would lose himself ,the knife's edge of control hanging by a thread. Charlie's voice rang out in the room, Draco's eyes sprang open at the words.

"Oh, you want us, look Bill, he's still rock hard!"

Lucius lowered his shame filled face, eyes bloodshot from the tears that had fallen, Bill reached down to rub at his rigid cloth covered cock. The red heads laugh full of mirth and a hint of desire.

"You're right Charlie, Do you want us?" Lucius struggled with his bindings, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, Draco looked at Severus, licking harder at the tip of the potion master's turgid shaft. Dark amused eyes meeting his stare, a smile spreading across his face at the torment Lucius was suffering. Draco winced in sympathy as Bill yanked Lucius' head back by his long blond hair, tilting his neck back and making him look at them. His other hand pulled the gag free and in a move that shocked Draco, Bill slammed his lips against the struggling blonds. Everyone froze, Severus gasped, Harry thrust forward hard, his cock brushing along Draco's prostate, he let out a scream. Lucius moaned into Bill's mouth, gasping and Bill took advantage of his open mouth, sliding his tongue deep into the blond. The slick sound of tongues lapping reverberating in the room, Lucius' moans swallowed by the plucky red head, his brother standing watching the display with a gleam in his eye.

Draco sucked at the dripping tip of the distracted potion master, nipping lightly as his foreskin to get his attention, moaning under the gaze that Severus bestowed on him. Fire in the black eyes, he grabbed Draco roughly by the nape of the neck, pushing his cock deep into his mouth at the same time. Draco gagged as the spongy head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed convulsively dragging groans from Severus, who pulled to push back in, building a rhythm as he fucked the Draco's throat. Harry snapped his hips back and slammed back in, quickly matching the pace set by Severus, Draco keening, his body falling apart with the duel sensations of being fucked hard at both ends.

Lusty moans from the other men reached Draco's ears, fighting to keep his eyes open, he looked across to view his father. Gurgling his surprise around Severus' cock, Lucius still bound, but now on his knees as he switched his attention back and forth between the brothers. His mouth swollen and becoming pink while it stretched to accommodate Charlie's cock, the tongue visible as it swirled around the tip, pulling off with a wet pop before giving Bill's shaft the same treatment. His own groans filled with arousal, his mouth gasping as Bill's pushed in, the sound of his excited gagging echoing in Draco's ears. Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear, tongue licking at the shell, before pulling back to lick the underside of Severus' cock, dark eyes becoming glazed from the attention of both of them.

"Ignore it, think of my cock in you and Severus in your mouth."

Draco found himself obeying, thrusting his hips down to bury Harry deeper, his body drowning in sensation. The cock ring feeling impossible tight, his body desperate for release.

"Yeah, that right baby, come for me." Harry grunted out as he flipped the cock ring open, timing his next hard thrust to slide in at the same time. Draco screamed, his throat closing around Severus, the potion master shouting out his pleasure. Hot salty come filling Draco's mouth and pouring down his throat, all the time his own body erupting everywhere, covering Harry and himself with ribbons of come. Harry's face a mask of concentration and control as he fucked Draco through the spasms, Draco clenching hard around his pulsing cock, Harry slumped forward, twitching as he gave in and emptied himself deep inside the groaning blond.

Loud groans and grunts of pleasure still bounced around the room, weakly Draco and Harry turned to look. Lucius was whimpering, Charlie fucking his mouth hard and fast, lines of saliva spilling from the haughty blonds' lips. Any doubt that he wasn't enjoying himself belied by the hard on hanging from his trousers, its dripped a steady stream of pre-come onto the floor at his feet. Bill stood over him, stroking his own cock quickly, the head wet with fluid , his back arched and he spurted over the blonds' face, strings of pearly white come streaking Lucius' hair. The blonds' eyes snapped shut as the first spurt splashed his face, his own cock spewing forth, twitching and splashing his essence on the floor. Charlie took a breath and froze, Lucius gagged as he emptied himself down the blonds' contracting throat.

The silence that followed was tense, quiet pants were the only sound heard in the background. Bill, the first to speak, wiping his hand on Lucius' face, smearing more come on the flushed blond.

"What do we do with him, now?"

"How about we obilivate him and dump him the forest?" Charlie suggested, pulling out of Lucius' mouth with slurping noise. Draco felt all eyes on him to make a decision, his mind torn between what he could do and what he should do.

_If I obilivate him, no one will know._

_If I don't, I'll have to choose, ,my life or them._

He glanced at Severus and Harry, Severus lying on the bed beside him, Harry still embedded within him. Gently, he pushed the tired looking Harry off him, ignoring the look of hurt that passed across his green eyes. Standing on shaky legs, he approached his father, even covered in the emissions of the two Weasley brothers, he looked at Draco with arrogance.

"If I stay what will happen?" Draco asked in a tiny voice, suspecting the answer already. Lucius glared at him, looking past him to stare at Severus and Harry, Draco couldn't look at them.

"Staying is not an option, come or die with them in the final battle." his voice hoarse but filled with finality, Draco felt sick at the prospect of being on the opposing side of his father. With his grey eyes beginning to brim, he lifted his gaze to Severus and Harry, the potion master's face unreadable, Harry's was an open book, hurt and longing written on his face, green eyes watering.

"I'm sorry." Harry began to sob, , turning to look at his father. The look of triumph on the blonds face filled Draco with rage. Draco ran to Harry and pulled the weeping man into his arms, turning to look at his father.

"You misunderstand me, father, I'm sorry but I choose them!" Harry returned the hug with a bone crushing one of his own. Lucius paled then became a shocking shade of red, his mouth opened to speak.

"SILENCE!" Severus' tone made everyone jump, the fury evident. Throwing himself from the bed, pressing a brief kiss to both Draco and Harry's mouth, whispering his love to them. He crossed the room in two strides, towering over Lucius, the blond paling further under the intense glare.

"You will not take this from me, not them!, tell the dark lord I've picked my side too!" Harry gasped at the words, Severus had just announced himself as a spy for the light and denounced Voldemort. Lucius began to splutter, fury building, Severus shocked Harry as he threw a hard punch knocking the blond unconscious and breaking his jaw.

"Get this piece of shit out of here." he ordered Charlie and Bill, they both smirked, Harry got the feeling that Lucius was going to end up naked and tied up somewhere public. The two men grabbed the slumped over man and dragged him from the room.

Draco let out a trembling breath and fell onto the bed, heart hammering with the realization of what he had just done. Stunned at himself for giving up everything and sighing his own death warrant, he closed his eyes, struggling not to cry. The bed dipped beside him and then again on the other side of him, a large hand resting on his stomach, another smaller warm hand resting next to it.

"You ok?" Harry's voice concerned, Severus echoed the question. Draco reluctantly opened his eyes and met the gaze of the two men. Harry's face beaming with happiness, Severus more reserved but his dark eyes shined with joy.

"With you two by my side, I'll be fine." Draco smiled and pulled the two men into a heated kiss, certain of his words. Whatever happened and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He had picked love and the side of the light, he knew they would prevail.

The end


End file.
